


Ianto's Babies

by AwatereJones



Series: Walter Verse [27]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Babies, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, Love, M/M, Wedding, new life, oh gods - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 69
Words: 32,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: Yes, Ianto has some fussing to do and revels in it...and babies Oh...babans abound as he finds himself with not enough arms to show the love bursting out as a Grandy and Jack finds himself a lot calmer this time around, being a Grampy is easier than being a Daddy. Sam's wee bump is showing and we will go from there...come on, you know it's Alt Verse Love my crumbly xxx





	1. Chapter 1

Sam was nervous, pacing as she wrung her hands and Ianto stood calmly letting her think. She swung to face him.

"What about you?"

"What?"

Idris had been going to perform the ceremony but had called that morning almost hysterical to say Neve had fallen and cut her head open on the edge of the table, four staples in her head meaning he and Gene were in panic mode. Ianto had driven like a thing possessed to comfort and check, then find the little girl was happily eating ice-cream with her head wound going to be a scalp wound that her hair would cover. Idris was in bad shape, Gene comforting him as he blamed himself for choosing a murderous table. Ianto did point out that the roller-skates she was wearing inside might have a bit to answer for too. Idris was now so rattled he confessed that he could not perform the ceremony, he would come of course to attend and witness but his queen had to come first. Ianto understood. Of course he did, he was a Taddy too.

Now he stood watching Sam slowly melt down as the pretty dress hanging on the hanger mocked them both. Babs had provided a wonderful tiara as something borrowed, the blue sapphires in it perfect for the blue thing. The new thing had been the dress Ianto had commissioned for her and Jack was going to provide something old, he had promised to bring it soon.

"What do you mean, what about me" Ianto said and then sighed, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Please? I know you don't like to but … I wouldn't feel right with anyone else" Sam begged, "Please Tad. I don't want a jinx!"

"well… damn it. It's setting a precedent!" Ianto grumbled as he now started to pace, his nerves jangling.

Sam smiled as she saw him relent then she finally sat, nodding to Chrys that she could now start her hair. Ianto grumbled and stomped off to change into robes and she looked in the mirror at Chrys who was giggling softly behind her, both women knowing Ianto was secretly touched that she had asked and Stephen would be delighted as he had already asked Ianto early on in the piece and Ianto had said no as it would start others asking as well. His high Priest moniker still new.

Looks like the Gods had their own ideas.

Ianto was glad the white robes had been dry-cleaned earlier that week.

 


	2. Ladybug

Sam looked radiant, her hair perfectly arranged with the tiara sitting high. The dress was a pale cream, not white but almost yellow and the red rosebuds Ianto had painstakingly hand embroidered around the hem and sleeves looked so cute and perfect that she had to hold her head high and remind herself that her makeup might look tragic if she didn't keep the stiff upper lip. The ivy entwined around the hem to connect the roses made it just simple enough for the garden setting and she knew her bare feet would not look out of place on the soft grass.

Bohemian, like she had asked.

Jack stood looking at her with open affection, "Well now button look at you. A queen."

She ran her hands nervously over the fabric, "It looks OK, no bump?"

"No, can't see it, the clever second skirt of tulle covers all things." Jack assured her, "Come on. The something old."

Jack stepped forward and seemed to fumble for a moment with a little box, then clear his throat as he looked at her, a little broach being pinned to her bodice. It was small, looked like it fitted with the fine gold strap of her high waist and she looked down, surprised to see a pretty red ruby nestled in diamonds with four larges again.

"Oh, its perfect!" she gushed, "Dainty, not too big."

"I brought this for Alice's birthday one year. She kept it in a box by her bed when not wearing it. When she died…. It was on the coat we got from the hospital. I cried for a good three hours cuddling that coat like a fool as Ianto held me and told me we would do right by our poor boy." Jack cleared his throat as he fingered it, "It was her favourite. You would have been so loved by her, so loved. If she were here now she would be pinning it to your gown instead. An old piece of tat from an op shop in a bowl of buttons and that we spied and I had purchased it while she was trying on a blouse, never knew until she opened the box and laughed as she called me a tightwad. She loved it. This piece to will pin to your daughter's dress one day. Stephen … he will know it. He's not seen it since she died, Ianto has a lot of her things for her grandbabies."

"Oh Dad" she gushed happily as his babbling faded away, "So perfect."

"A ladybug" he agreed, "Why he did flowers. See? It's a little ladybug."

She looked closer and saw that he was right, the indents on the ruby where diamonds were set were like spots and the four diamonds were feet. Little lady bug feet.

"Oh wow." She said again knowing it would be words said several times today.

Stephen's pet name for her explained.

* * *

 


	3. the long walk

Sam saw her family sitting at the front, her brother, mother and grandmother all looking around with interest as Ianto's mad lot stole the show with him standing calmly in the middle of the maelstrom … the eye of the storm.

He saw her and nodded, clearing his throat and stalling all noise. People took their seats as Badger trotted up the aisle to sit next to his boy and watch with interest. Sam saw several other dogs wandering about as well as some cats and was touched that they were here in the back garden of this wonderful place she wanted to live in forever.

The house behind them was just framework, clearly not as ornate or mad as Ianto's it was going to be what Sam wanted. Quaint. Cottagey with room for them as well as a couple of kids and so close to the main house a walkway would be placed in between so they could travel between the houses in the rainy season.

Ianto had then laughed for a while as he repeated 'rainy season' and she had loved him even more for his immature giggles. She belonged here. As much as she loved her Da who was currently clearing his throat to tell her to walk, the man she was walking towards was a friend. She felt safe with him, their amusement shared as he had her same weird look at life.

Stephen was turning to look at her, his face falling as he gaped and she also felt a thrill in surprising him with her 'not white' dress. She knew she looked like she had stepped from a wood nymph painting, the flowers in her hair as her tiara twinkled above them making her want to skip as her bare feet sank into the soft mossy ground.

"There you are Ladybug" Stephen said softly, "Thought you might be along."

"There is talk of cake" she stage whispered, "Toninator is on the job, he has promised cake if we are good."

"Ah!" his face shone with love and she knew it was all OK, the baby inside her a soft flutter now, butterfly kisses as she looked at the man she loved in this world of wonder.

Her child would be terrifyingly awesome.

She knew this.

She turned and faced the man who would make sure of it and Ianto smiled warmly at her, "Hello darling girl."

"Hello Taddy"


	4. He's yours my girl

The ceremony was an easy one, their vows chosen by Ianto as Stephen told her they would be better than their own ones. No obey but a promise to always talk and share thoughts was a good one. As was, throwing things away not towards, that had some titters.

"I Stephen, do promise to tell you my dreams even as I push you to realise your own. I will listen to your fears, not hide my own. In the darkest moments I will try to be your light, even as I selfishly search for yours. I will cling to you, throw things in anger away from us, not towards you. There is only forgiveness and strength between us to temper our unfailing love."

It was glorious, hearing him say it as she was unsure if she had said it right, if it had sounded right but to hear him say it made her see it was perfect. They were perfect.

"I High Priest Ianto, also Mayor of this piece of paradise and officially ordained to rule here today in my own back yard." Ianto looked at the two holding hands and his face softened "OUR backyard. But the power of the Moon, the wind and the great tree of life…and the Cymru government…I hereby declare you husband and wife. Sammy, take him. He's yours my girl."

She whooped as she seized his face and kissed him, people cheering as Ianto stepped back into the waiting arms of his love and Jack took a moment to smell Ianto's hair and think if Alice who would have been weeping about now, Ianto rushing to comfort her with his loving smile.

"She is here" Ianto whispered as his hands covered Jack's, "Look at the centrepieces on the tables. There have been ladybugs flying in all morning, the flowers have several checking them out."

"No!" Jack rushed to see, ladybugs and butterflies called in by Ianto's selective planting now part of the day and Jack laughed as he watched Imp lean in to examine a ladybug with his eyes crossing. "Cute aren't they? But don't' pick at them, they can bite."

"Good, we all need weapons if we are to win the war" Imp said weirdly, them wandered off with the vampire cape fluttering behind him.

Ianto snorted beside Jack and settled in a chair, "Ignore him. He has decided Zombies are attacking tonight, the children are quietly barricading his room, the mattresses are all over the place. Last count there were eight of them in there I think Sam's family came with a couple of little ones without realising that we will absorb them into the collective."

Jack laughed as he watched Stephen accept a kiss from one of the biddies, his hands covering hers affectionately as she gushed and then looked down at Sam's belly for a moment too long before looking away. These old girls were quick, already guessing the reason for the wedding earlier than planned.

He knew they were already thinking of knitting patterns.


	5. coming togehter nicely

Ianto was tidying things away, the last few days tiring but so enjoyable as Stephen had openly gushed that his Tad had done everything, even though he hadn't. To be so loved, especially by the one of his children he felt the least connection with was wonderful. He hoped it was turning a page, that their friendship could only grow as Stephen finally let go of something that had been between them.

Such a withheld lad, so much like his mother. Stephen preferred his own space, his own silence and Ianto knew the family were loud and obnoxious, especially right now as Ton stood in the back yard singing a song as loudly as he could so Imp up in the Children's room could hear it. Apparently they had been trading songs over the intercom until their father in his office had finally cracked and banned them. After all this time you would have thought Jack would think these things through but as he looked out the open French doors with horror his Best Boy stood naked as a Jay Bird screaming happily with his arms spread wide.

Ianto wandered past as Jack stood glaring at their child and entered Walter's house which unlike Stephen's was almost complete. Curt had insisted on six bedrooms along with their master suite, telling Walter their Hollywood friends might come visit and Ianto saw the gleam that he saw in the mirror sometimes as he accepted happily that Curtis would try to fill each room with children. Ben's room was a blaze of colour as Curt had wanted that one done first, wanted their son to see he was being kept, had a place. Ianto was so proud of the young man for thinking of the little one who had gleefully screamed for purple and green. Neons of course. Like a monster's stomach or something.

Ianto had wondered why Ben was not next to the Master suite but one down and peeked in to the room that was between then snorted with glee as he saw the built in cupboards and large table top that was clearly a changing area.

A nursery.

Curt was starting as he wanted to continue.

"Wonderful" Ianto crooned as he crept in and peered out, delighted to find his beloved garden in sight, the baby able to look out there and enjoy the colours when being cuddled at the window. Oh this boy was special and Ianto was so pleased Walter had chosen so well.

Both boys had, and as for the mad one…. Bethy was a saint.


	6. excuse me?

"Taddy?"

"Yes Imp?"

"What's a Lesbo?"

Ianto knew his face was changing even as he tried to remain calm and Imp watched with open interest as his Taddy turned beetroot red. Not that embarrassed red…more like … purple.

"Who said that word?" Ianto asked slowly.

"The lady that is Sam's mum" Imp sat and picked up a think you card from the pile, Ianto addressing the envelopes for Sam and Stephen.

"What did she say, all of it?" Ianto asked as he regained the ability to speak.

"She asked me if Babs was a lesbo" Imp said slowly, "I told her that Babs was a girl who used to be a boy who loves a girl she had always loved even when she was a boy. So … does that make her a Lesbo?"

"No. It makes her a Babbit" Ianto whispered softly and Imp smiled as he relaxed.

"I thought so" he finally nodded to his Taddy, "I told her it sounded like a weird word and Babs would not have a weird word on her business cards, not the ones she has. I got her one and showed her, Babs doesn't have that listed."

"No, she doesn't so she can't be one" Ianto smiled as he kissed his son and rose, "Just going to take these up, why not go see if Daddy is letting Ton out of his timeout."

Imp skipped off and Ianto headed up to Stephen's room, Sam sitting on the bed reading as Stephen did push-ups.

"Finished the envelopes, if you ask Ton when Jack is over his meltdown he will happily put the stamps on for you…if you don't mind dog drool" Ianto smiled and Stephen looked up from the floor as Ianto grimaced and then sighed.

"Something wrong Tad?"

"Sam…your mother. You need to explain to her about Babs. She asked Imp is she was a Lesbian. She used the word Lesbo and Imp was very confused." Ianto said calmly, "If we are to continue as we mean to, she needs to know how offensive that is. OK?"

Sam had risen from the bed, her horror obvious as she looked at Stephen, then at Ianto, "Oh my god. Is he OK?"

"He doesn't know what it means, he accepted me saying she isn't one" Ianto replied, "I know this is not your fault, I want you to know that. I'm not angry with you but your mother and I do not want to lock horns."

"No. No room with mine already there" she assured Ianto as she went to call her mother.

How mortifying.


	7. war in the name of peace

"Good afternoon" Ianto said calmly as he stepped aside and let Sam's mother into the house, her blustering showed that the phone call had been stormy.

Ianto led her to the kitchen and motioned her towards the table, "The kettle is on, let's sit."

She looked at the pretty cards on the sideboard and shifted in her seat, then said softly, "It is kind of you having them live here while the house is being built."

"Well, Stephen already lives here Elsa, and in case you've not noticed one more makes no difference. Us weirdos all seem to fit in" Ianto smiled and she shifted in her chair again. "Elsa. My children are my world. I mean it. My world. I will not hesitate to scream and rant like a fucktard if they are upset. Imp did not understand you but I do. I just want you to understand. I am Bisexual, as is my husband. Walter is homosexual as is his husband. Babs is Bethy's lover, all needed to be said there. Imp is undecided but I think he may be hetro. Stephen is hetro. Ton is Ton and whatever he decides will be wonderful. My fathers are gay, my brother is gay. Jack's brother was hetro, my sister was hetro and if you have any more questions about my family please direct them to me. OK?"

The entire thing had been said with the one breath, calm and slowly as Ianto maintained eye contact and she felt more than embarrassed as Ianto finally leaned back and then rose to do the tea. He returned and settled once more, "Were it not for Jack being bi, we would not have known Babs. It's a long story but this dysfunctional universe seems to work. I make sure of it. Please don't think I will hold this against you, I understand it is quite an adjustment entering la-la land."

"I just … it's all so new" she sighed, "I am so sorry. I think the champers went to my head and I was quite silly by the late afternoon, I do not even remember saying it but when Sam scolded me I remembered that I had."

"As long as we understand one another" Ianto smiled, "There is something called the 'Line' and when someone in this family calls 'Line' we let it drop and let it go as it is decided to be either not important or negative to our space. I am calling a line under this conversation, OK? We will never speak of it again and I will not hold it against you. OK?"

"Thank you" she simpered, "That's quite big of you."

Ianto didn't answer or deny it as me might have once upon a time. He was more than a Taddy now, he was a Grandy and by the gods, his grandchildren would grow in a place of wonder and love.

If he had to kill someone.


	8. Myf's little memory

"Calm down!" Ianto demanded, the phone no longer shrill as he finally understood what was going on, "OK. I'm on my way."

"Babe?" Jack looked up for the dishes he was doing, the children all watching evening TV in the big room.

"Connor on the phone, Maggie seems a bit funny. He does love that dog" Ianto said as he pulled his jacket on, "You stay here love. Monster is out at the gate with Greaser. I will take him with me."

Jack nodded as he lifted another plate from the soapy water and handed it his Best Boy who was drying carefully with a look of concentration. Ianto kissed them both and headed out, glancing in at the large huddle of humans that were his.

All his.

Ianto got there and fond Em waiting with her face pale, "She's started moaning now. It's really upsetting him."

Ianto hurried in and found Connor kneeling by the dog, the fire going and his hands stroking her as she panted softly. Ianto knew immediately what it was and looked around, "The kids in bed?"

"Yeah, they are, what is it?" Connor asked with wide eyes, the fear raw.

"Connor, you know how we were saying the other day she might be getting on?" Ianto said softly, "I've not seen her for a while, so busy with the builds and such, I should have listened. Look, it's OK. She is not dying."

Connor sighed softly s he relaxed, "So what the hell is wrong with her?"

"She's in labour" Ianto replied softly, "You know? Pups?"

"Bullshit" Connor spluttered, then started to laugh shakily, "Bloody slut. Oh god."

"OK. Let's all calm down, she knows what to do" Ianto assured them as he settled on the floor and Em rushed to get him a cushion or something. The first puppy was coming and Ianto held a towel waiting for it and gently helped ease it out then move it around for her to check and lick as he crooned at her for being a good girl.

Two.

Only two. Not bad for an old girl that a well past her prime and had never had a litter. Ianto watched the little lumps squirming about and could see one with the brindle markings of his long since gone girl, his hand stroking the tiny body with glee.

"You having that one?" Connor asked, "Come on. Help a guy out, you know they will want to keep them."

"Yeah" Ianto said softly, "I can't not, can I. Myfanwy."

Connor sighed with relief as he knew the kids would agree to giving one away, after all theirs was gained the same way from Ianto.

Ianto sat back and snorted at himself as he knew a baby and a puppy at the same time was going to be interesting.


	9. really?

Ianto had held it in until he was sure the kids were all abed. Taking time to cover Imp's little bare shoulder and then remove Ben's hat. It was sweet that they were in the bed together, all loose limbed and snoring.

Ton had been uncovered completely and Ianto had lovingly kissed his sweet face and removed his glasses, placing then aside with a soft smile as he made a mental note to take him for some new ones.

Then he went to his room to find Jack had waited and was still brushing his teeth, surprised to hear why Ianto had rushed off.

"Really?" Jack asked as he sat on the edge of the bed, "A wee girlie?"

"Yes, both were bitches, one is a chocolate colour like McGowan's Lab so I assume he's the dirty dog that got into her but the other was Myfanwy down to the little spot on a back foot." Ianto gushed, "I know I am smitten."

"Well, you miss her, I know you do. Grup was never the same sort of dog, more part of the kids and their madness. Well now. I can't wait to meet her" Jack was excited as well, seeing Ianto's delight something worth any level of work this might become as he now thought of their fencing and saw a little fat body might slip out where the cats easily did. Puppy proofing would be needed and Ton would love helping, as would Ben who really saw himself as a big boy when with them.

Ianto climbed into the bed and sighed softly, "Am I mad?"

"No. You want her, we shall have her" Jack said as she settled then he cuddled his lovely man who was wriggling with glee at the thought of a puppy again. "Well, what are you going to call her? Myfanwy part II?"

"No, I think something easier for the kids like…Lady or Duchess. Something regal" Ianto said with delight as he thought of little belly rubs and squeaking happiness while eating slops. Oh it was going to be fun.

Jack thought of little fingers poking at tiny eyeballs and knew there had to be some warnings, Ton would be a good one to get on board and he found it sweet that there was a reversal happening, Ianto the one being a bit childlike with glee while he thought of pitfalls.

One thing for certain, this puppy was going to enter a place of sheer madness.


	10. An ally?

Curt was in his house, humming as he moved around what would be his kitchen once fully lined and painted so the utilities could be fitted, wondering what wasn't right. Ianto watched from the doorway and looked around as well, then asked softly, "Where will the big table go? I mean … there is a dining room but I have a kitchen table as well, messy and covered in paint, scratches from the time the dog got up there…bills, letters, notes to myself, odd socks…spare vampire teeth and coins in the bowl with Jack's spare keys…you know. The real table."

Curt looked again, "My god. That's what I missed. Yes! Where will my table go?"

"Well now… let's have a closer look. Um… well … I know. You could pull the back garage over since they haven't framed it out yet, stager it back so quarter this wall is open for a window. Either put large picture windows or those sliding wall sized ones that go back into the wall space, in summer if there is a deck you simply open them to make it an open room. The table could go in this corner. Looking over the garden, all the kids will be there anyway."

"Yours isn't" Curt pointed out, "Yours is on the other side of the kitchen to the inner garden."

"Because I have the monitors on the wall where I see everyone" Ianto snorted "you've not noticed?"

"No?" Curt admitted and took off for Ianto's house then stood looking at the blank wall. Ianto sat in his chair and they sprang to life as he touched a button under the table, children running around laughing with the dogs.

"Motion sensors, they trip and the camera sends the feed here. Same in our bedroom. Nobody moves without me knowing" Ianto grinned, "Want me to hook you up?"

"Wow, you sound like a drug dealer" Curt laughed, "A bad one…I really need that fix!"

"I will call Skidmark in later, he will show you the latest bits and bobs to keep everyone safe, Toshi is our 'supplier' as you put it. I was going to put my table there but knew I would be watching them instead of working. Also, they can see me and would know f I am cheating my diet" Ianto confided and Curt snorted.

"I like it, yeah. Those glass panels that disappear and the deck becomes floor. Great for evening parties and star gazing. I can move the garden back too, make the extra space the garage move would make into something for the kids. A climbing wall and some bars?" Curt gushed as Ianto saw another thing they had in common.

My god.

Walter had found himself a perfect fit for this family and Ianto walked with his arm around the young man's shoulders as he asked softly if the nursery needed a mural. He would love to paint it.

Curt sqweed.


	11. baby prep

"What sort of puppy?" Ton asked as he held the piece of wood his Daddy was hammering around the bottom half of the wire fencing to the horse paddock.

"Like a Myfanwy or Grup doggie" Jack said without looking up, "Taddy says she is special."

"Wow. When can we see her?" Ben asked, another nail being held out from his little builder's apron.

"Maybe later, we will see if they are accepting visitors. Poor Maggie might be really tired and grumpy, not liking people looking at her babies when they are brand new." Jack said, then looked up at the little face then softening "We will ask Grandy, OK little man?"

"OK Grampy" he said happily, looking out at the horses, "And I can feed the horsies a carrot?"

"Yeah, as soon as we are finished this" Jack agreed, "Oh listen, does that sound like your fathers?"

Ben swung to see the car pulling up as his Poppy waved and he squealed, handing the nail at Jack and then undoing the apron and handing it to Ton with the reverence of a good builder, then he ran towards the car with his arms outstretched. Curt was running too, scooping the child up to swing as they both screamed with glee, Walter climbing out his side to smile and reaching back in for bags, "Is anyone going to help me?"

"Daddy! Maggie had babies, Grandy sez they are girly ones and two" Ben said all in a rush as he threw his arms around Walter's legs, "How cool. Grampy sez we might go see them later, can we?"

Walter knelt and placed his hands on the little boy's shoulders, instantly calming him, "We will ask Grandy if it's OK and we can all go in the people carrier like a real adventure. Tell you what, we can dress up and everything, even take a little gift? You do that with a new baby, bring a gift."

Walter saw the chance to get Ben used to the idea of Sam's baby and pulled him close, "I have a secret but you mustn't tell."

"You do?"

"Yes. Aunty Sammy is gonna have a baby for Uncle Stephen." He whispered, "Shhh, it's a secret."

Ben shivered with delight in being trusted with a special secret and squeezed Walter's head as he wondered if it would be a little boy or girl to play with.

What fun!


	12. ah....shit

The dressing up was not what Jack expected or meant as he pulled his great Coat on and turned to find the kids walking towards him with their onesies on, all now puppy dogs.

"Where did you get those?" he asked, then looked at Walter who grinned.

"Believe it or not I had puppies on the brain today and saw a fancy dress shop in the mall. Go figure, Taddy must have been projecting" Walter giggled as Ben stopped and posed with his tail in his mouth, Ton laughing as Imp found his own tail was not long enough and had to sit on the steps to reach it.

"Ah! A gift?" Ben suddenly said, turning to his Daddy who knelt and shoved him a pretty knitted blanket.

"Poppy said she might like a blanket to snuggle in, look. This was one of Ton's from the pile of giveaways so it will smell nice and loved." Walter explained, "Maggie will feel all warm and lovely with her babies cuddled in with her."

Ben carried it with glee as Ton waited to lift him up into the people mover his Taddy was driving, Walter settling with his son and husband in the back seat. Ton sat on Fen's lap as kisses were softly given to his neck then settled on the seat with Sam beside them. Babs said she would ride there with Bethy, the horses needing to work off carrots apparently as Ben giggled in the back and Ianto slid in next to Jack, looking back as Imp leaned against Sam.

They drove to the chalets and went in to find Maggie waiting, her tail wagging as she proudly let them see the little blobs. Ben immediately gasping as he pointed, "Look! She has babies like us Impers. One is white and one is brown. Like me and Impy. Look! Wow! Different colours."

"Doggies do that, cats do too" Ton told him gently, "Wonderful right? They don't see colours and don't care if they are different. They all smell butts just the same."

"Wow" Ben said softly, his hands gripping the basket to peer in, "A baby chocolate drop."

"Awwww" Walter said softly, "Look, he's smitten."

"Um… not wanting one?" Em asked as she glanced at her husband, "I thought the kids would be excited but they are more interested in the kittens about to arrive. They think the dogs are boring and…well .. we are going to have to find a home for her."

Ben turned to look up at his parentals with his huge eyes as they looked down lovingly and Ianto sighed softly.

Make that a baby and two puppies.

Oh gods, the disinfectant bill.


	13. the fixer

Ianto had placed the cake down and settled to watch Owen choose a piece then he asked softly, "Why did you and Tosh not have more? She's a wonderful little dumpling."

"And she was so hard to get" Owen said, "Well … maybe she was more work than I thought she would be. I do love her, don't get me wrong she is my princess but … well. I don't know. She seems to fit with our lives, we all have a routine and another might throw things into chaos."

"Yeah, they do that" Ianto laughed, "I am glad, she seems to love Benji. Also, I don't know if she would see another child as a good thing either, she does seem to want you all to herself."

"Good try though mate" Owen smiled as he patted Ianto's' knee, "We are not all Old Mother Hubbard reincarnated ya know."

"Ah, but she didn't know what to do, I always do!" Ianto retorted with a grin as Mae went racing past with Imp. Her little legs pumping as she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Babs is angling for another baby anyway" Ianto grimaced after a while "apparently she thinks the terrarium needs another lizard."

"That girl is…ya know what? Get her a sphinx cat, one of those naked ones. She will love the horror on people's faces" Owen said as he pointed at the young woman who was lifting Mae to her hip, "She loves cats as much as dogs and would find one adorable. I see a clothing line"

"You are a clever bugger" Ianto smiled at him, "No wonder Jack keeps you around."

"Jack?"

"Yeah, I can't bloody stand ya" Ianto said then laughed as Owen launched himself into the sofa to cuddle and tickle the man he loved like a brother, Ianto's' arms strong as he cuddled Owen and accepted that they were a one child family. Mae still pulling away when she was done playing and wanting Owen's attention. Not that Owen minded, she was his little butterfly after all and Tosh had told Ianto that she sometimes felt like the housekeeper.

He wondered how to solve it and saw that Tosh needed her own little love and then thought to those kittens coming. Connor would love to give one or three away and Tosh used to have a cat before Owen.

Maybe she would love one or two … four? Again.

Heh-heh.


	14. come on ... that's enought now!!!!

 

The kittens had arrived and Ianto was on tender hooks, knowing Tosh would be smitten with the little black one. She was, as well as a little ginger one with a black splotch across his face like he had been sneaking some chocolate.

A squeal had him turning with horror as Ton advanced, his hands jazzing out as he looked down at the fluffy beans and he turned to his soft touch, "Daddy? Which one is the runt?"

"That little white one" Jack pointed "Smaller than the others. Often blind or deaf too, white ones."

Ton looked at Ianto then his eyes slid and Ianto sighed as he looked over at Connor "So. Mark the runt off, Ton is claiming."

"What?" Connor gaped, "So … you will have two puppies, a baby and a kitten?"

"Kittens" Jack amended, "Babs overheard the talk about Sphinx cats and googled them, she is seeking a breeder as we speak."

"Shit" Connor blinked.

"Yes, I think there will be a lot of that" Ton agreed sagely, leaning back to look down his nose, "And the noise will be unbearable. I see a lot of timeouts for them if they interrupt my afternoon nap."

Connor covered the snort if amusement with a cough as Em shifted to hide hers, "Well, I think you are wonderful for caring for the runt Ton. I see that he will be well loved."

"Awwwww" Ton looked in again, "Look. So cute. I will call him Snowball."

Everyone nodded as Jack looked at his son, "Really? He's a boy darling. Nothing…macho?"

Ton considered his father's question and then frowned, "Like what? Jack Frost? No. White has to be Christmassy sort of oh. Wow. Yes. Santa Claus. Um… well …. Grinch."

"Grinch?" Ianto said with a straight face, "but what if he loves Christmas?"

"No. He won't. He will kill the tree, the ornaments and our feet" Ton said with a superior look, "But he is my child so he will be allowed. Anyone scold my little puff and I shall have their guts for braces!"

"Don't you mean garters?" Connor asked.

"Don't' be silly, I don't wear garters, they are silly. I wear braces like Dad" Ton said and they all coughed politely as Em left the room to giggle in the kitchen.

"Well. That's that. No more" Ianto said sternly as he rose and settled in a chair, "I will need those kiddie gates sorted and a play pen to either keep them contained or to climb into myself for peace."

Jack laughed at the image of Ianto in a giant baby play pen.


	15. Swans

Walter's house was about done, Ianto walking around moving things and fluffing as he sought something to fix while Curt gleefully envisaged the furniture.

"House warming?" Walter asked as he watched his love glow and Curt turned to face him and nodded, "Well … Taddy?"

"Yes, yes alright" Ianto conceded, "The furniture can go in and we will do the final tweaks once we have things settled, then this weekend we can celebrate."

"Sam is showing" Walter blurted suddenly, "It will be obvious now."

"A married woman is with child, how horrid" Ianto deadpanned, "The old biddies worked it out long ago an anyone says anything negative about MY children and look out, a walking stick might be rammed up someone's arse. Besides, you know they are dying to gush and bring lots of crocheted shit you will have to gush over too."

"Huh?" Curtis blinked.

"Babe. Missus Borrin does those toilet covers with faces on. One for the guest loo … I can't wait to hear Owen scream" Walter sniggered.

"As long as there are no spider ones, you know your father and those" Ianto rolled his eyes as they laughed, agreeing to let some hints drop about town this afternoon while taking the kids for a tramp to the store.

Ianto went and found Jack with a kiddie gate, trying to work out how to attach it to the doorway without damaging the paint.

"Cariad, baby coming remember? They will not be removed…ever. We have more after that, Sam wants a full house like us, Babs wants some and I know Walt and Curtis are not finished. By the time Imp is old enough to marry he will have a bit of catching up to do."

Jack saw that his love was right and snorted, then looked at Ton who was on the phone with someone, "Who's he talking to all furtive. Shit, not the cake is it?"

"Lena, the girl from his theatre group" Ianto said with a gentle smile as he watched Ton prance about the room thiking he was unseen, "She's DS too. A year older I think. Has lovely blonde hair, he tells her she is a princess. She likes that no end. They hold hands and stuff. I think he is getting up the nerve to invite her to the weekend, like … a first date."

"no!" Jack gaped.

"Was bound to happen my beloved. We tell him he is able to be anything he wants to be and with all the weddings and babies…he now thinks he is old enough for a girlfriend." Ianto snorted, "come on. Look at him."

"But if she breaks his sweet heart?" Jack frowned, his instinct to smother.

"I love you" Ianto sighed as he folded to the floor and leaned against him, "Look what you have given me."

"Don't be a twat. You are all I work for!" Jack snorted, "I know how fast you paddle beneath that calm swanlike glide!"

"Swans" Ianto agreed happily.


	16. and....fart

Sam puffed as she raised her arms and swung to the side, Ton beside her in a bright orange leotard as the two did some morning yoga in the garden. He had been so excited when he found she liked Yoga, Taddy used to do it with him too but was so busy with the builds and Sam had been surprised and delighted that she had something she and Ton could do.

"Downward dog" Ton said, calling out their routine as he always did and she sniggered as he added, "And….fart."

"And, sweep into ah….the sun one?"

She nodded and they stretched their backs and they pushed up on their matching mats, her stomach in the way. Ton noticed and said softly "Bubs is going to get squished soon."

"There are pregnancy ones" she replied, "Gonna ask Taddy about it, he will know."

"Yes, he will" Yon nodded happily "When Bub is born he can do it too?"

"Well, someone else can too" she nodded over where Ben was copying them on the patio lounger and she laughed. "Come on, we can get a mat for you too ya know."

"Taddy used to do this, maybe he needs to again. Need to do the dancing one" Ton frowned as he considered "Tai-chi"

"Does he?" Sam asked as she sat on the mat, "I always wanted to learn that one. Think he will teach me?"

"I'll teach all of you if ya ask nice" Ianto retorted and they saw him for the first time as he leant over the balcony of the top story and grinned down at them, "You know who else likes that? Babs."

"Really?" Sam lit up as she had been struggling to find something they could do together as makeup and hairstyles didn't do it for her. The idea of connecting was a welcome one, if this big family was to work.

"I'll tell you what, we will go into town and all get some new mats so we can do it in the main room when it's raining. We can do some preggy yoga and some tai-chi." Ianto smiled, "Fen needs to take part in the preggy ones, will make him seem so clever at the Lamaze classes"

She laughed as she agreed and hugged Ton happily while he gathered her mat for her "You are so wonderful, what a brilliant uncle you will be to bub."

"He is" Ben agreed sagely, "Bestest!"

Ton hugged him.


	17. Had to rain sometime

Curtis was running across the lawn and Ianto looked up from the watering to watch then drop the hose with alarm. Something was wrong, the letter in the young man's hand trust at him wordlessly as Curtis panted.

Ben's Mother's family.

"Always has to be a problem, doesn't there" Ianto frowned as he scanned it and saw that his suspicions were right, "I see. They want access."

"What do I do? Walt is still in London doing the interviews, won't be back until the weekend." Curtis was almost beside himself and Ianto knew the feeling, pulling the boy into his embrace.

"Well, either you go to London with Benji and camp out at his penthouse or you calm down and we deal with this so when Walter gets home you have everything laid out so he doesn't panic and go Hoodlum on them."

Curtis took a deep breath and nodded, "OK Taddy, what do we do?"

"First we call the lawyer and see where we stand with that form the father signed, then we decide what is best for Ben whether we like it or not" Ianto nodded "Come on, I'll call Toshi too, we can get some background on them yeah?"

Ben was unaware of drama as he walked hand in hand with Ton to the store, Manny smiling as they entered and headed to his daughters 'shop' for a sweetie. A cuddle and a kiss too … well … Ben is a soft touch for the ladies apparently.

Ianto soon knew all he needed to and faced Curtis who had calmed down and was nursing his coffee cup at the table, "Right. They are a nice family, not Peakers. Apparently she met him in high school and it was all over rover before they even realised. They have several children and grandchildren, are good people and kind. Personally, given my past I would sagest a soft approach. Somewhere public like a mall playground area or a picnic in the park. Somewhere open where Ben can choose to be there or walk away with Ton and Impy to play if they make him uncomfortable. You can judge his reactions, he will remember them and if he is happy to see them you know you did the right thing. If he shies away then… he has decided. Right?"

"Oh gods, thanks Tad, I was ready to go mental. Shit. Yes. The mall maybe? We can sit at the table with some food and if he wants to run away he can play in the ball pit where they can see him. In the park he might hide if upset. He does that."

"Then that is what you sell Walter tonight, drive to London and I will keep Benji. Have the night together, reconnect, get room service. Calm him and soothe." Ianto offered, "You know he will agree once he stops panicking too."

"Thanks Taddy."


	18. next in line

Fen was almost late, racing into the office as Ianto waited patiently, "She's gone in, we can go in too. Don't' worry, your father went in with her."

Stephen let his hand slide into Ianto's as he had as a child and they entered the pre-natal office to find it already darkened and the Sam on the table smiling softly as she reached for him. Ianto released his hand and watched him race to her side as his father stepped back to let him in and the young newlywed lovers kissed as he apologised.

"No harm done, about to start so really you are dead on time" the doctor quipped then saw Ianto blanch and reconsidered her words, "sorry, poor choice of words?"

"My…my wife's first born was a still birth, also another a few years ago in the extended family. We are very aware of the precious spark." Ianto said calmly as Jack pulled him close and Sam agreed.

"Taddy is right, we want all positive vibes, all good thoughts" she nodded, "Come on, let's see this little footy player"

The doctor smiled and leaned in, "So heartbeat while I look about first?"

"Please" Ianto blurts before the couple can and Jack laughs softly as he nods, hugging Ianto with glee as the room fills with the rhythmic sound of a strong little heart.

"I see you've not done the test yet, we can…"

"My brother is DS and is very loved. Ton is perfect and if our child comes to us in a different guise than expected we will accept that too" Stephen said quickly, "We know the risk of miscarriage and would rather just let our little one grow as he wants to."

Jack looked lovingly at his son as he nodded and then the doctor took another breath and asked, "Ready to see?"

They watched the screen as it came to life and Ianto gasped with glee as they watched the baby appear and Jack sqweed "Look. Little fingers"

"Yes Cariad" Ianto snorted as Jack gushed with glee, "Looks like he's waving. Look, awwww, looks like your mouth Fen. Sam… maybe your nose?"

"Can you tell?" she asked as she squinted to look at the blobs.

"Ianto had read enough of these to be a bloody expert" Jack gushed as he hugged Ianto with glee, "Oh gods, look. Our grandbaby!"

"Wanna know the sex?" the doctor had heard them all say 'he' and looked for confirmation.

"Please" Sam asked, "The next one we can let it be a surprise but this first one ... I want all the fussing and fun. Please, I want this one ready."

"Then stop saying he" the doctor smiled as she swing the wand and Ianto gasped as he pointed.

"A girl! Oh gods, my first little girl! A girl! No! Really? Giving me a princess? Really?" Ianto burst into tears as he turned into Jack's arms and Fen kissed Sam with delight, knowing how important this was. Even thought Babs had become, she had been a baby boy too.

Ianto's first baby girl.

Since Skyla.

He knew what this meant and was so delighted to be able to provide something the others hadn't yet.

He was gonna crow!


	19. frosting

"Sorry your parents couldn't be there" Ianto said as he sat and watched Sam pull her sandwich apart.

"They knew" she shrugged, "doesn't matter. You were there."

"Oh darling" he exploded with glee, "I have so many pretty things hidden away. Ah gods! A girl. I was so surprised when Babs became, pleased and spoilt her but…my own little baby girl…sorry…our own little girl."

"It's OK Taddy" Sam laughed as she flapped a hand at him, "I know I will have to share her with you. I am so glad it's a girl too. Ben will not feel as replaced or put out either. Babs will gush and be a mad thing, he will still be the little boy. I am glad though, I wanted a girl. I did."

"Skyla" Ianto said softly, "I have some of the things we got for her, never used of course. I weighed up giving them away and couldn't. Told me Walter's first little girl might have them. Now you can! They can be passed on if he and Curt have a wee girl. Oh lovely."

Sam let him grasp her hands, "I am so happy. So delighted and excited for you. A little girl, a little best friend who will fill your world and heart, oh darling girl, well done."

It felt so nice, the focus moving to her, not just her belly as Ianto looked her in the eye, "My Sammy Ladybug. How wonderful you are giving such an important gift to the family. Oh, Ton will be pleased too. He wants a little girl, I caught him saying so to Imp the other day, bemoaning the lack of good tea party mates these days. Can you see it? A huge full grown Tonny sipping from a fairy flower cup with a tiara on his head while she sits in a wee tutu demanding more raspberry tea?"

Sam laughed, her joy overflowing as she saw it too, saw her daughter part of this madness, a Harkness-Jones full of their life and love.

Ianto squealed, "Cake! We got cake Daddy?"

Jack laughed softly as he placed a slice of cake in front of his love, not caring about the sugar as he saw the delight in the face of his love, "One piece won't hurt given the way you've jiggled all day."

"Really, it should have been pink icing" Ianto gushed happily, "Oh gods, I am going to be impossible aren't I?"

"Horrible" Jack agreed, "I may have to sedate you."

Ianto squealed again as he jiggled in the seat some more and Sam smiled as she accepted her own slice.

She was so happy that she might cry.


	20. being big about it

Curtis and Walter had decided not to tell Benji in case they didn't turn up, instead just settling at a table as he ran for the ball pit with Imp and Monkey who had tagged along. Jack and Ianto sat at another table and Curtis felt comforted knowing they were close, Hoodlum scattered about the mall as Curtis' fear of a snatch n grab was taken seriously even if he really knew he was being silly.

Ianto had assured him that he understood, his own fears with Walter and again with Babs making him cringe in his agreement to please the poor boy. Cutis was so much like him, he knew his heart was pounding and smiled across the tables then nodded as he saw them coming.

Both grandparents as well as a young woman who Ianto surmised was a daughter. Ben's aunt? As they came closer Ben looked up from where he was playing and saw them, his face lighting up as he cried out "Ganna!"

He ran to them with his arms out, his warm jacket flapping back to reveal the knitted top and smart trousers as the woman fell to her knees and she cried with delight, scooping him up and kissing his face.

Curtis rose but stayed back as Walter walked confidently towards them with his hand out, "Hi there, glad you could make it. Come sit, we have ordered a pot of tea to be brought over and some finger food. Just sit and enjoy him, Curtis love, sit down it's OK."

Curtis settled again and accepted the hat his boy had yanked off to show them his hair, babbling all about the lovely lady who had put the weave in and he was so happy as he showed them that the scars were hidden now.

"The scars?"

Walter frowned as he looked at Curtis who said softly, "Ben had bald patches from… hurts. Angel made them go away, our son has perfect hair."

"Hear that?" Ben said to his grandfather, "Poppy sez I have perfect hair, right Daddy?"

"Yes love, everything in you I perfect" Walter smiled softly, "You are wonderful and we are so proud of you."

"And I go to school, a little man school where I can learn to write my name and stuff, Grandy there is helping me with reading too. We have a book on farts, they are so funny."

"Lovely" his Ganna said "You look really happy."

"I am. Nobody tells me I am stupid, not even when I make a mistake and nobody ever smacks me!" he said with honest eyes, "I don't wet my bed anymore and even if I did nobody would wipe my face in it ya know."

"Dear god" the grandfather finally spoke. "We told her … we said this would…"

"It is done, gone to the sands of time" Ianto said as he stood and addressed them, "We look forward and he will never know that level of pain or fear again. Lest said, soonest mended."

They looked at the handsome man as he shot his cuffs and nodded as the other handsome man rose and pulled his great Coat from the back of the chair.

They were not needed here, Walter and Curtis had things under control.

For the first time, Ianto walked away from a huddle without a second thought.


	21. safe under Ianto's angelic wings

Sam was standing in the room looking at the crib with glee, her hands clasped together, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Jazzy has been out of it for a while now and the last one for a few years. John and I agreed that with her toddling we are going to die if another one has to join these two monsters" Chrys laughed as Jazzy squealed and reached up in vain for the top of the dresser her mother had already shoved things back on when they had entered the room.

"Wow, baby proofing, I'll get Tad onto that" Sam said softly, "I bet he has all sorts of gadgets and things."

"Oh honey, you have no idea what he call pull out of his arse when it comes to a baby" Chrys laughed, "Living with him while pregnant was such a wonderful thing, Monkey born into a world of beauty. Even now that we live apart, I still feel anywhere he resides is home, so do the children. I am a little jealous."

"I heard that you had a scare with Monk"

"Yeah, he stopped breathing in the night and I thought he was gone but Ianto was there, mouth to mouth and gentle CPR that I barely remember through my panicking. He saved him, got this crib with the built in sensors and things, only right it goes to you now, another of his little ones to lay in it."

"Listen to us, like a harem producing his sweetlings" Sam giggled softly, "feels like it with Fen gone too."

"How much longer before he can sign off and get his civilian papers?" Chrys asked as she watched Sam run her fingers over the crib.

"Another four months, I am so scared he will miss the birth" she sighed, "We really didn't think it through with this, we should have been more careful but really … selfish as it may seem….I really wanted a baby. I was secretly hoping when I was late ya know?"

"I am sure Ianto was doing some sort of magical dance in the moonlight naked when we were not looking too" Chrys snorted with amusement at the thought, "he wants babies so much, the idea of grandbabies has him insane."

"Lovely isn't he?" Sam agreed.

"The best and don't be fooled by the Captain's rolling eyes. He will be bad too, a lot of times they will tag team to steal it from your breast if they can" Chrys warned as they giggled and shared in the excitement of the coming birth.

Sam didn't worry about Ianto stealing her child, she would strap it to him herself if it meant it grew as wonderfully as his had.

A Harkness-Jones.

Perfect.

.

.

.

Shooting cuffs... the cuff of a shirt, when pulled from the sleve of the jacket with a soft shrug of the shoulders is called shooting it.

It has long been a precept among tailors and several guides to good dressing today continue to repeat the opinion that a properly dressed man should allow about a quarter to half an inch of shirt cuff to peep out of his jacket sleeves, just enough to show his cufflinks. To shoot one's cuffs is to achieve this desirable state of dress. Since one way to do it is to jerk the shoulders and arms so that the cuffs pop into view, _shooting_ them is a good name for it, in the verb's sense of "causing something to move suddenly and rapidly in a particular direction".

As a gesture, it can mean several things but with Ianto it is often a mark of displaced emotion, especially nervousness.

It is the mark of a Gentleman, Ianto is definately one of those.


	22. balls

Ben crashed into the house shouting for Grampy who rose from the fireplace to open his arms to his grandson as Ianto watched from the sofa, "well?"

"It went really well Tad" Curtis was smiling, a good sign as he entered followed by Walter, "Benji was happy to see them and when he had enough he went back to the ball pit. Imp wanted to stay with Monkey at Connor's. Connor has Izzy there so they will all walk back later."

"Cool, she spends a lot of time there these days. Likes those puppies" Ianto smiled.

"And kitties, sounds like she got her Dad to agree to one, then her Tad without knowing and pointed at a different one each time. By the time they realised she had chosen two it was too late and she is quite evilly happy about it too."

"Ren will be happy to share, he always is, loves her enough not to choose one and argue the point" Ianto agreed, "Carl and Jarred will get over it."

"We told them every second weekend, as long as he is happy. The first time they upset him or us we will revisit it but for now…it works well" Walter nodded, "But I want to keep security about. That Aunty was a bit hesitant to let him go this time."

"I was watching her last time too" Jack nodded as he released the boy who ran off looking for Ton, "No kids of her own?"

"No."

"Well, whatever you two decide I know it's all for him" Ianto said as he turned to go see if the kids wanted food, "Well done Saggy Bum."

"I love that he does that" Curtis whispered, "forgets and calls you the baby name."

"Yeah, used to annoy me but now I see Benji and see that he sees me like that. Always will, sort of comforting now" Walter agreed as he leaned down and kissed his still kneeling father, "Hi Dadda."

"Hi baby" Jack smiled "You eaten?"

"Not since lunch" Walter said with a bland face as Ianto re-entered the room with trays of food, Ton helping with a look of distain.

"So, they return do they?" Ton said in a silly voice, "Well, park the bum and eat. Taddy and me have been sweating our balls off getting this done and if it hasn't cooked right I may bust one!"

"Ton!" Ianto scolded "You been skyping with Bruce again? Told him about the language!"

"Maybe" Ton drew out the word with a furtive look, "You know … you know too much old man!"

Well, I am your old man" Ianto reminded him and Ton nodded sagely as he had to agree.

They were both too big for their wellies really.


	23. Snarky love

Lucy was at the Lamaze class, her little one sleep at her breast and Ianto squealed as he ran for her with jazz hands as she laughed and held her hands back as she admitted the baby was full and just mouthing her.

"Ah, come her ya little fatty" Ianto crooned as the tubby little man was lifted to his shoulder and Nella waved as she ran for Imp and Ton who had come for a look at all the preggy ladies. Sam moving to sit next to one of the locals who was the same amount along.

"Right ladies" Ton clapped his hands, "Get ready to roll!"

"Ton!" Ianto scolded as they all laughed and settled for class as Stephen slammed in in his uniform, apologising and waving then they all settled with Ianto sliding in behind one whose partner was running late, as he always did where needed.

Lucy hadn't been the first to ring him in the middle of the night and wouldn't be the last, the village all joking that he was the stork in disguise. The rate of pregnancies had grown tenfold since he had come and it looked like there would be no stopping as the local school had more rooms being built to accommodate the extra children starting school.

Ton was looking at a clipboard as he walked around humming softly then he stopped, "Maisy, I thought you were told last time about those heels. Are you mad?"

Giggling as he continued to walk and glare, then another tut, "And you! Erika, have you lost weight? You are meant to be getting fat, not skinny. Don't you read the brochures on this?"

As he continued to 'help' Ianto gave hushed apologies and as always they accepted their lovely Welsh Stork came with a snarky little crow and they all loved the little snot to death, more than one biddy coming in to see if he needed some cuddles.

This also meant knitting and little bibs and bobs came in, Ianto crooning and gasping as he rushed to hug and kiss old cheeks and gush over their hard work, calling out the various women that they needed this, that…whatever as he paired women with older ones to ensure lots of instant grannies for those who need parental support in a time of chaos. As per usual, he wanted full nests and the love was overflowing as some found friendships in that room, old hands that would hold new life and soothe, croon and babysit.

Ianto made it work.


	24. cracks sarting to show

Ben was ready, making brumming noises as he sat in his seat in the back of the convertible and Walter leaned over to kiss his forehead as he watched and then waved to the car pulling into the car park and Ben's grandmother waved back with delight. "Look bug, there's Ganna"

Ben waved as he climbed up and Walter lifted him out, holding on until there were no cars and then releasing him to run across the car park into her arms.

"Hi Georgie" he called out as over the last three months they had started to call her by her preferred name, "Someone forgot a picture for you!"

"Oh botheration!" Ben said theatrically looking more like Imp these days with the dramatics as he stomped back and collected it then ran back, "Look. It me and Monkey in the garden."

"Oh darling wonderful" she smiled as she looked over at Curtis who was sitting at the picnic table while setting out the meal.

"Ben didn't want to get out of the car until you were here so we could walk together" Walter explained, "In our family we all do things together, we wait for one another. He wants to do things right as a good man should."

"Well that is a lovely thought" she smiled and the other door slammed as her husband got out and silently walked around to stand next to them. Walter still felt slightly uneasy around him, his silence taken as distrust. He had learnt that those who don't speak think a whole damn lot.

Curtis looked up as they approached and rose to greet them with a soft smile, reaching out to lift Ben onto the seat and kiss him gently before settling again and as they all sat the man finally spoke.

"So you two really plan on raising him? Our Benjamin? A bit touchy feely aren't ya?"

Walter bristled and felt Curtis place his hand on his knee under the table as he answered for them both "Yes we are. Walter's Tad was also raised by men and still fell in love with a woman that gave him two children, the first lost but Walter endures. Walter's other father loved a woman who gave him a daughter, he lost them in the same accident that ultimately cost Walter his Mam. Sadly another woman he loved died by car accident too, but not before a son called Stephen was given. I believe you met Fen, the handsome man in the air force uniform. Walter also has a transgendered sister who loves Ben dearly. Imp was born to a lesbian couple with Ianto as sperm donor. The Gods changed things and Ianto had to claim his son. As for Ben? He will be raised in a home of love, equality and forward thinking."

Walter relaxed as he saw his Taddy speaking through his Cariad, Curtis never raising his voice or changing his smile as he slapped the man down then he added "And it's Ben Harkness-Jones. He's ours."


	25. shake it off

They were happy and content as they headed home and Ben ran off to tell Ton all about it as Curtis turned to Walter and kissed him searingly in the main foyer, their son whooping upstairs above them.

"Well done, I know you were dying to snarl at them like your father" Curtis whispered, "Now we know why the man doesn't speak much, he doesn't approve. What this means is that we have a starting point to watch for problems, right?"

"Bigot"

"It might not be the fact we are gay" Curtis sighed softly, "We are both half cast too. Not full black. Might be that too?"

Walter blanched at the idea and then nodded, the family were not Peakers after all and they had disapproved of the couple that had made his little boy. Stands to reason that he would be a negative thinker.

"Do we tell Tad?"

"Yes, he needs to know everything" Walter agreed, "Like it or not, he will see the danger long before we do. He has faced this and knows the nest way to handle it."

"Handle what?" Ianto asked from the kitchen doorway, drying his hands on his apron.

They told him and he nodded, seemed calm and then asked, "You want the power?"

"Yeah."

"Then blow them off" Ianto said calmly, "Call the morning of the next visit and tell them Ben has a play date he wants to go to, will see them next time. I will make sure there is one. Let them stew and see if they react calmly or with threats. Then you will know if they are trying to make it work or biding their time."

"And if they react with threats or anger?" Curtis asked.

"Then we stop contact until they apologise or Ben asks to see them. If he asks we put restrictions on so they can see that you hold the power, not them" Ianto smiled softy, "You will feel badly so you need to be strong."

"I was a bit taken back, I sort of had a moment of blanking and then I thought, 'what would Taddy say; and went with it" Curtis smiled as he watched the kids race past "I hope they are thinking about things now as well."

"The main thing is that you know what you are doing and you have the control. Ben is yours and they need to remember that, not you." Ianto said firmly, "Now come on, I am making pasties."

Curtis made a noise of delight as he rushed to get his own apron and Walter went out to join his father who was racing after the kids with the garden hose.

Like Taddy said to, he let the day go.


	26. bloody democracy

Ianto looked at his son with open concern, "But… I don't know if we can love."

"But we are all doing it, we've started practicing already" Ton wailed as he implored his Taddy, then turned to the Soft Touch entering the kitchen "Daddy! The entire troupe is doing a number and if Walter and Curtis can join as well as all the family… it could really get lots of hits and stuff on YouTube."

Jack saw Ianto's look of doom and cleared his throat, "Maybe…maybe we need a family meeting if it is that important. Walt and Curty might have plans with the book coming out soon. Might not be able to Squishers."

Ton considered and then deflated, his hope turning to despair as he saw their plans all going down the drain and he slumped on the table like someone had shot him, Jack rushing to comfort, "Come on love. We call the meeting and ask everyone to bring their planners with, yeah? Then we can see if there is a date we can all fit in."

Ianto made a noise in the back of his throat and Jack shrugged, "It means something to him love. We support the other kids in their careers, this acting troupe has opened so many doors for him and he loves it so much. He sees it as his work and you can't deny it has served him well with the special guest parts he gets now the studios know he can act and hold his spot and remember lines."

"It's just….gods. Asking a bit" Ianto shrugged, "I mean … I am too old for that kind of thing. Maybe when the kids were small but…"

"But he is asking now" Jack cut him off, "Family decision Tiger!"

They entered the main room to find Babs already there with Bethy and Sam, Walter and Curtis coming through the patio doors with Ben in tow, their faces flushed from the walk in the horse paddock to check the creek levels and they settled to listen to Ton gush like a mad thing about the plans.

Babs silently whipped open her tablet and started crunching dates as she leaned over to place it next to the one Curtis had opened, Walter's planner on the screen and they muttered and pointed, then Stephen who had entered and stood back leaned over to tap a date that had been mentioned, "That one. My last day of service the Friday before then the weekend can be spent fine tuning and making sure I know it."

Ton squealed as Ianto flopped back and sighed.

Overruled.

He was too old for this.


	27. job prospects?

 

Fen's last day as a man in uniform and Sam was nervously pacing the kitchen while Ianto calmly checked the roast and then peeled spuds. To have been released six weeks early on account of the impending birth had been nice and she knew Jack had pulled a few strings there.

"Why not go to the dining room and check the table is set love? I don't know if Jack opened it out with the extra partition for Lena and Ton to sit together" he suggested as he limped to the stove and she lit up as she was given a task.

Imp clambered onto a chair at the kitchen table as Ben entered and stood watching the counter hopefully. A red plate was passed over and he carried it to the table, placing it on it and clambering up so he and his best friend could taste-test the goodies Ianto was slaving over.

"So … he will still be called Lieutenant right?" Ben asked.

"Yes, even retired he can use the rank like Dadda is a Captain still" Imp nodded.

"I don't know if I wanna be a soldier or something" Ben said as he sniffed a small piece of toast with something smeared on it then bit into it and hummed.

"I wanna be a fireman" Imp decided, the career choice changing as often as his underwear so Ianto didn't panic at the admission. Ben seemed to consider and then frown.

"But it will be awful hot sometimes. You don't like your ball sack too hot" Ben pointed out and Imp hummed as he agreed.

"Hadn't thought of that. Maybe I can drive the engine?" he said after a while "could have the spotty dog with me in the front."

"That's a good idea" Ben smiled happily, "I could be a reporter and follow you there to take photos of you behind the wheel waving while the doggy barks at them to hurry up."

"Yeah, that could work" Imp said then considered some more, "But we might have wives then and they might not want both of us in the danger zone. You would have to stay back behind the tape."

"Television lens"

"Ah."

Ianto sagely poured juice and placed glasses down then turned to go back to the bench with a wince as he rubbed his hip, Imp pointing at the plate "These brown smooshy ones are yummy"

"Yeah? Mushroom Pate, I made it for Sam because it's vegetarian and although she likes meat sometimes she wants a choice. I think it's a good idea to have choices. I think her mama is a Vegetarian if I recall" Ianto smiled as he rubbed little heads, "Besides. Jack loves this recipe it was a Mama Bets favourite."

The boys hummed happily as the lady in the photograph on the table by Taddy's chair of madness smiled serenely at them. An old photo taken of her in her early twenties posing on a WWII motorbike, her beauty obvious in the old black and white shot.

She was a goddess.


	28. incoming soon

"Maybe you need to sit down" Ton eyeballed Sam as she got into position to learn the steps and she shook her head.

"Not due for another two weeks. I am gonna take part in this, it is a Harkness-Jones event and I am a Harkness-Jones." She argued. "If Tad can do it, I can!"

"Technically…you are a Harkness-Jones and a half" Babs giggled as Bethy shoved at her but Sam laughed as she rubbed the now huge bump Ianto was eyeing up for a rub down later.

"Five, six, seven, eight" Ton roared as Ianto hit the button and the music stated, Ton like a little sergeant major as he drilled them and more than once Jack found himself singing loudly with delight in the fun they were having until Ton poked him with his stick… yeah he had found a walking stick … to get him back in line.

Giggling started of course, and then the stick started swinging lustily though the air as Ton turned and joined in the moves.

"Sorry, sorry" Owen panted as he rushed though the door to join in and Tosh let go of Mae who ran to stand with her beloved father and Neve, her little face full of glee as she showed that she knew the moves.

"Time" Ianto panted "Me hip is clicking, you lot keep going while me and Tosh get some tea on. Idris can watch Jazzy near the back door."

He panted past her and motored to the kitchen when he slumped in his chair, several notebooks and pieces of paper falling off the table to be glared at with distain, "well you can bloody well stay there then!"

Tosh giggled as she knelt and gathered up the bits and pieces to put back in the large basket full of tat and general madness, pausing as she looked at a list he had scribbled phone numbers on and a recipe for cold hash.

Ianto glanced down and waved a hand at it, "Ignore that. That is an old one, I've updated that into a notebook."

Tosh rose and looked at him, "How did you know?"

"Didn't." Ianto said with wide eyes, his grin showing he bloody knew all too well why she nervously wanted to talk to him alone. "When do you know for sure?"

"The agency is still trying but we might have a little boy by the end of the month" Tosh gushed, "Owen is still undecided. He thinks _she_ might be put out. We agreed no more but when they called…he has medical issues and Owen was the obvious choice."

"Well …gonna find out soon enough. Sam is due any day. Watch her reaction to that baby and if she doesn't have a cow when Owen holds it you might be in with a chance" Ianto considered.

Tosh hadn't thought of that and smiled as she hugged her friend.

Gods, she wanted that son they were dangling at her.


	29. Ton's show

Ianto was pushing the trolley slowly through the mall, Imp and Ben either side with their hands on the trolley as instructed so they didn't get lost or swept away in the crowd. Neve sat in the basket with glee, her little fingers clasping and unclasping as she waited for it to start.

Ianto didn't know how he was going to get through this but it was Ton's show. He had to be strong even as he watched Walter and Curtis pose for fans and smile politely like it was just another day with the mob.

Technically it was.

The music over the loud speakers changed and the tempo became the warning beats for people to wake up and Ianto slowed the trolley as Ton stalked into the main lobby, his voice ringing out without the need for a microphone. He was a Harkness-Jones and had the lungs for projecting as he roared the first verse of the song.

Lena was there, her face glowing as she joined him, her sweet voice high as she answered and several more joined as the flash mob formed, then Walter broke from the pose to roar out his own part.

Ianto sighed and reached up to feel the mic then he started to sing, 'This is Me' the choice of the troupe and Jack joined excitedly with the piano on the forecourt, the flash mob really starting to take off as members of the public responded and soon the placed was banging with the uproarious song. Mae tipping her head back to scream with glee.

Ianto found himself on the forecourt with the kids, beside his sons as Ton and Walter swung to the beat, their moves synchronised as Ianto showed that the rhythm is from his side of the family maybe. Then Babs took everyone's breath away, hidden in a hooded jacket that she threw off and for the first time the public realised she was even there, her voice clear and angelic as she punched out the song and then the entire family were there, Ben swinging his arms low as he and Imp exaggerated the song, Monkey simply dancing like a nutter as he had forgotten already.

Neve stood with her parentals, Idris laughing as Mae joined in with the boys and the press were going nuts as the song came to a close with Ton singing the final bars by himself, his arms wide.

Lena screamed as the applause rained, her arms flying around Ton as she kissed him and they jumped up and down.

A success.

Ianto had to hand it to him, Ton was an organiser alright.

It had been fun but gods he was stuffed!


	30. about to add?

"Tad?"

"Yes love?" Ianto looked up as Sam waddled towards him and he froze as he took in the hand to her lower back as she grimaced. "Shit. Pains?"

"Braxton hick" Owen said as he turned from his vehicle that had been next to Ianto's, "Bound to be. Let me see. Probably just…"

The whoosh of fluid running down her legs had them all stopping to look, then Ianto said calmly "Fuck."

"DAD!" Imp screamed gleefully, "TADDA SAID YOUR BAD WORD!"

Jack was running, his face paling as he saw the fluid, Ianto's face full of shock and Owen on his knees in the muck with his hands feeling the belly.

Fen was already panicking as Ianto turned to him, "Cut that out. Go get the plastic sheeting out of the back, she will be so upset if she gets the upholstery messed up."

The SUV was a deep cheery red, a smaller version of Ianto's complete with backing and self-parking technology and those impact bars that served the family so well. Sam had been gobsmacked when Ianto had presented it to her, telling her the Jeep was no place for a baby capsule and as she panted her way to the side doors she was so happy to see them swing open with that futuristic glide to show Fen was folding back seats to make space, the plastic laid and travel blankets out.

"Jack will drive. Fen. Calm the fuck down or I will have to slap you. Walt can drive our one and meet us there with Curtis" Ianto was calm as his emergency plans flicked through that rolodex brain and he found a scenario similar he had contemplated. "Sean, you drive the others home and call Sam's parents to meet us at the hospital, Idris and Gene are on babysitting duty with all the other children at ours. This might be a while and they are best at home. Babs decide, us or the kids!"

Ton was clambering in, his arms going around Sam as he settled behind her like Lamaze class had showed him and Stephen took a moment to breathe as everyone moved to positions, Ianto's barked orders calming and focusing the group.

"Lena, I love you" Ton called dramatically as the doors swing shut and Sam giggled as Ton blew a kiss as well, then settled to grin at Stephen, "Fen. Do the breathing thing! You are having a baby."

Jack drove as Ianto coached in the back, Owen slowly counting out the contractions as Sam looked at her husband with open adoration.

Their baby was coming.

.

.

.

.

The children are now ... 14 (Ton), 16 (Babs), almost 21 (Walt), and 22 (Stephen).

Imp is almost a cheeky five and a half, Ben is almost seven.


	31. named for strength

It did take a while.

Seven hours to be exact…well, seven hours and fifteen minutes OK? It was after midnight and Ianto watched his granddaughter slide into the world in the witching hour, that special time between worlds and he wept as he knew she would be blessed. His Mama's favourite time.

Little hands clasping and her nose wrinkled up as she cried lustily, Ianto cried messily and Jack simply leapt up and down on the spot as Stephen kissed his wife and whispered his undying gratefulness. Chrys had been touched to have been included in the Birthing Party and was content to help Sam clean up.

"RED!" Ianto screamed with glee, "She has her mama's hair! Whoa hoooo!"

Sam had been afraid of that, had wanted her daughter to look like a Harness-Jones but seeing his joy eased her heart as she saw that she had been over-thinking again. She was a Harkness-Jones right? Red head, blonde, afro or bloody purple. Ianto was already weeping as he did something Jack would tease him about for days.

Jazz hands.

Ton stood as close as he could to watch Owen work, then he shakily cut the cord as agreed and welcomed his niece to the family. This had been something Sam and Fen had talked about, had seen his need to be part of it and they knew it meant the world to him to be the 'special' Uncle to his oldest brother's first child.

"Perfect" Jack gushed as he cuddled Ianto so hard he squeaked, "Look at her. So perfect. Gods, lemon will really look superb with her colours."

Sam preened as Stephen took the baby for the first hold, then handed her over to Sam who looked at her with interest as Owen finished up, his own glee obvious as he sniffled a bit.

"Hello there" she crooned, "Hello Alison Elizabeth Harkness-Jones, welcome to the world Lilibet"

Ianto froze, his face paling as he stared at his son who was smiling happily, "Yeah. We decided to give her Mama's name and Nainny's. Two women who were so important to me. I didn't know if I could hear Alice said all the time so we will use her second name and when she is older it will be up to her which she uses."

"Bets" Ianto croaked out, "Oh my stars."

"Only proper the matriarch of this family is not forgotten, she would have loved my baby" Stephen swallowed thickly, "Think of all the woollies."

"Stephen…I…" Ianto was lost as Jack released him to crush his son instead, leaning in close.

"That is very big of you son, thank you. You made his entire year" Jack whispered, "and mine. She was my Mama too. Thank you."

"She was my Nainny" Stephen said happily, "Sam understands that she was our big Mama."

Ton moved to Ianto for comfort as he took it all in, his niece given the most important name of his Bets.

He couldn't wait to tell Babs.


	32. whew

Ianto had her.

He sat with rapturous glee as he looked at the tiny fingers curled around his index finger, the grip strong as she looked up at him silently, her eyes that brilliant blue of her Tadda. Tad? Dad? Huh.

"Fen?" he croaked never breaking eye contact, "You are a Daddy? Da? Papa…"

"Tad" came the soft reply, "I want to work on being one of those."

Ianto took a hitched breath and grinned wider as she seemed to consider and poked her tongue at him in response. "Perfect."

Stephen turned as the door opened and Babs rushed in followed by Bethy and Imp. "Gods, she is tiny!"

"Just under six pounds" Ianto sighed happily, "A good size I think. She will look so sweet in the outfits made already, Tonny was a big boy and didn't fit a lot of his first things, broke my heart all the pretties I had to give away while pretending there would be no more."

"Ah!" Jack pointed, "He admits it!"

"Hush" Ianto said as he let Babs take the baby for a hold, "You always knew too. There would always be babies… they are my verse."

"But you are my heartbeat that keeps it all moving in time, no verse works without it's chorus … or the beat of perfection" Jack smiled sweetly.

"Daddy let the pups out" Imp couldn't wait to drop said Daddy in it and Jack glared as Ianto froze, turning to face him.

"It was only a matter of minutes that the gate was down, I needed the grab bag love" Jack wheedled, "I got them back into their pen."

"Pen" Ianto repeated, "You didn't cage them?"

"It's late, they were in their little bed all snuggled in until we woke them, I am sure…" Jack let his voice peter out as Ianto face paled and looked at him again.

"They are penned at night for a reason Cariad, they have worked out how to get over the barrier by working together" Ianto sighed, "Boomer lets Tazy climb on her back. She can slither over the top of the barrier and get to the other side where she pushes the button to open the gates."

"When did we start calling her…OK. Look, if they escaped I will clean it up, OK?" Jack held his hands out in surrender and Ianto frowned at him some more then added something Jack had forgotten.

"If they got into the kitten's food you will be cleaning it up for sure, goes through them faster than shit through a duck's arse."

Jack groaned as he knew he had left a plate of kitten food out for the fluffs who slept in the other side of the gate in their cat palace. Then he gasped, "Oh god. Did Prudence have her jersey on? It's got cold."

Ianto watched Jack fumble with his phone while calling the house computer to check the thermostat for the bloody Sphinx. Gods, he was not cleaning up any mess.

Ton regally proclaimed little Lilibet as he was calling her good enough for the Harkness-Jones name… if she put some beef on.

Sam laughed happily as she rested, her hand still clasped by her adoring husband.

She couldn't believe it had all gone so well.

It had been perfect from start to finish bar the tears and even included jazz hands.

A Harkness-Jones event.


	33. lovey bug

Elsa nervously checked the board at the nurse's station then saw Ton racing towards her, "Elly, this way. She's here and perfect and wonderful and soooo small. Hello Mister."

Elsa's husband grunted as he followed his wife and the young man who had her hand to lead her affectionately as he talked non-stop, "and here we are. This one with the pink teddy, pink coz she's a princess and Taddy said yellow will look nice too. I like yellow, cheerful colour, look I found them."

Sam looked up "Mama, Daddy"

Elsa rushed to look at the baby on her daughter's chest, asleep with her hands curled into little fists, her cheek against Sam's skin, Sam preened, "This is Alison Elisabeth."

"Oh. Allie."

"Bets" Ton reached out to touch Elsa's hand gently, "My Nainny was called Bets. She was wonderful and everything. Taddy still gets sad and misses her. I do too. She was mine. Alice was Fen's Mama. See? Strong women, they will guide her and she will be fierce, has to be with red hair right? She will rule the world and her Aunty Babs will smite any boys who look like they are dodgy."

"Too right little brother" Babs smiled as she stroked Ton's hair, "MY niece will be spoilt rotten and we will all carry big wooden clubs so the boys stay back."

"Good idea" Ton nodded "So we have wooden clubs?"

"No. We will Google it I guess" Imp said imperiously as he considered, "Might need to import them. Taddy, is a club considered a weapon?"

"I think so love. Might have to stick to karate or something" Ianto said apologetically, "the tai-chi can be changed to taiquando if ya like."

"Yeah, me and Monk and Benji can be her enforcers. We will wear matching suits and ties…we will be buff and scary with shades as we tell everyone, 'no photos' and push people out of her way. She can be like Babs, all flowy and floaty with lots of curls and giggles." Imp decided, "Ton is the manager so he wears glasses and carries her purse for her as it will be too heavy with her nails just done."

Sam giggled as she listened and looked at her daughter again, Sam's father leaning closer to examine the tiny face. "Looks like you little one. Shame about the hair. When you were born I was so angry, thought your mama had been sleeping about until my mother reminded me of her Uncle Gerent."

Sam gaped as Ianto turned slowly, almost like a dancer with the grace of someone younger and more lithe than he really was as he moved to lean over her and face her father, "Shame about a lot of things but we can't choose our past, only forgive those in it that are clearly dickheads"

Elsa found herself snorting with mirth as Kevin blinked and reared back when he had processed the insult. Ianto smiled serenely as he straightened up and looked down.

"Ladybugs are red" he said like saying the sky is blue, "What else could she be? Hmm With such a perfect little vessel like this? A little Love Bug. Our lovely little Lovey Bug"

And so her name was unwittingly given.

Lovey Bug was here.


	34. Neekid Cat Dance of Doom?

Jack had cleaned up the mess….messes.

Ianto had forgiven and secretly giggled a bit as one puppy had found a feather boa that had scared the shit out of her apparently and it had been killed with extreme malice. Babs bemoaning the loss of it even though she had about twenty more.

"When?" Ton demanded pulling Ianto back to the present as he sat at his table with the notebook open that had been titled, 'SAM II' long before the gender was even known.

"This afternoon" Ianto said as he guessed the meaning of the barked word "If she wants to. No reason why she can't come home."

Ton let his hands drop from his hips like he had been prepared to go to himself to get Sam and the little one home, "Is everything ready for Lovey Bug?"

"Stop calling her that" Ianto sighed, "Ali, Lilibet or Bets."

Ton looked at Imp who was swinging on a chair and Imp replied, "I think it's all there, Lovey Bug might need smaller socks things out. Her feet are tiny."

"Stop calling her that" Ianto repeated even as he knew it was his fault for accidentally naming her in the first place, "And your puppy is digging the garden up again. How did she get out?"

"Oh dear gods!" Imp said theatrically as he went to get her out to the garden, the chocolate drop Benji had named Boomer for her little bark of rage still asleep in the basket by the table witf the fat little puppy belly full of food.

Imp returned with Taz in his arms, the little beast wriggling like mad to get away. Taz as in Tasmanian Devil like the cartoons. You know, fill of energy and destruction. Ianto had named her Beauty but the Taz name had started after the first cell phone was destroyed.

Of course Boomer didn't care and was always either sleeping or eating. Well… there was shitting but Ianto was Sooo over that.

There was a loud thump in the other room and they all jumped then Ton sighed, "That was the bloody cat tree fort thing again wasn't it. Why can't Badger leave it alone? He's not a cat. I keep telling him he's too big."

Ton went to scold his dog who would be no doubt stuck in one of the cat boxes, the entire cat castle in pieces. Ianto wished Babs had never found it on-line but of course Pru needed it apparently.

The kitten in question stalked into the doorway of the kitchen and started at those within then did an impromptu dance perhaps entitled 'bug up my butt' before calmly stalking off again, two other fluffs racing after her with wild looks of destruction.

Ianto blinked and then rose to check the litter box. Weird kitten always did a victory dance after soiling in the fresh litter.

Gods.


	35. Lovey Bug's Snuggle spots

Sam felt like a goddess as Ianto carefully helped her from the people mover, his hands gentle as he crooned and cuddled her before letting her walk with his aid to the front doors where a banner made by the stinks said 'welcome home Love Bugger!' and Ianto glanced up at it, "Ignore that. They know damned well what that says."

She giggled as she watched Fen proudly carry their daughter and Ianto relinquished hold of Sam long enough to grab Fen, "No, my office first."

They were led in there and she gasped as she saw the desk pushed to one end and the other end set if a nursery.

"There is one upstairs in your quarters but… during the day it's easier down here so I am not up and down the elevator to fuss. It means the Biddies who are probably already getting the mobility scooters out can peek but not touch and you still have a retreat upstairs if you get tired" Ianto gushed, "They all know my rules. They know no one is allowed to touch unless offered and my babies don't leave the house for the first week. Luck. So, also no kisses and they all use the hand sanitizer too. No horrible germs are going to threaten her little sweetness. No they are not, no. Grandy will smite them, yes he will. Ahhhhhhhh, bubbles."

"AAANNNDDDD ...He is gone" Jack said calmly, "He has also made up the main room for you, given you his end of the sofa with everything you might need to snuggle and snooze while accepting visitors. As he says, you get tired of them you can beg off and go upstairs where they all know Ianto has his 'no visiting' rule."

"Rules" Sam smiled, "He really has ruled for Harkness-Jones babies?"

"Lots" Jack smiled as he hugged her gently then let Fen be the one to help her shuffle to the family room where Ianto had indeed made the sofa into a lovely cat nap spot complete with snacks and such on the side table so she could reach them. Remotes, some best wishes cards already there were on display as well as a wonderful photo of Lilibet that she had no idea when it had been taken by a covert Grandy. She looked like a little superstar already with her sweet mouth in a pout that was pure Jack.

She settled into the throne her lovely Taddy had made and prepared to accept visitors.


	36. princess slippers

"Well … I loved Jazzy in them and it seemed weird to give them away. This way they stay in the family" Chrys smiled as the tiny little plastic shoes made to look like spun glass were nestled in Sam's palm. "I don't know where Ianto got them from but her first photo shoot with that lacy princess dress in the box and the little tiara looked so sweet, like Cinderella's glass slippers. Would be so cute to recreate the photo with her."

"My gods" Sam breathed with wonder as she looked up and Ianto was bustling in with refreshments.

"Tea love? Or would you rather a milkshake or something? Hmmm? Iced tea? Sneak a quick coffee before Jack smells it?" Ianto gushed, "Gotta keep your fluid levels up ya know."

"Thank you Taddy, just a nice sweet tea please" Sam smiled as she watched him pour and the cup and saucer were handed over with the 'Mother' on the side not unnoticed, "Oh wow. How cute is that. Look, forget-me-nots"

"It was for Bets. I got it for her one Mother's Day from Babbit" Ianto gushed, "So excited that it remains in the family too. The next Mama to have it."

Sam was now almost in tears as she held something she knew Ianto had hid and cradled cloyingly for some time before handing it over. Purple. She smiled softly, "It is the colour that suits little Lilibet too."

"Was Mama's favourite colour" Ianto nodded, "All the lilacs and purples you could ever wish for. I used hunt for purple scarves and fancies for her. Saved some. Oh, I can't wait to see her with a little hanky with some of Mama's embroidered Bs and flowers on the corner. Heading off to school with one in her pocket. Sorry… I'm going mushy over here."

"Taddy, you are lovely" she laughed then sat up as two biddies were shown in by their Best Boy, Ton so proud as he settled them and rushed off.

"Tea?" Ianto asked as Imp entered with a cup and saucer, Ben following with another one and Monkey bringing up the rear hooting as he pulled his pants back on. Apparently Neekid Day was being explored before he had been reminded this was a serious day. "Where is your sister young Monkers"

"Jazzy is wif the Bab. Dey horsing about" he said as he pointed towards the horse paddock.

"I see. Can we try whole words and a thoughtful reply?" Ianto held a chocolate biscuit out. "No Hoodlum Speak."

"Jasmine is with Babs in the Horse paddock seeing to the beasts" Monkey said in a droll voice with his nose in the air as everyone laughed and then he accepted his prize to scamper off hooting again.

"Lovely little boy" one Biddy said with delight, "All of them are really."

"Yes" Ianto agreed happily, "Thems the rules."


	37. Biddies gushing

Sam was talking to a Biddy who was holding out a gift when a noise made her look up to see Ton walking excruciatingly slowly along the foyer with Lilibet asleep in his arms, his tongue poking out as he carried her like she was worth a million pounds, Ianto following with a proud smile.

The Biddies squealed as they rushed to look and Ton shook his head, "No! No one gets a touch unless they are allowed and the hand sanitizer, remember? She is brand new and we have to get germs in the house in little bits, she is too small for mistakes."

"Oh of course darling Tonny" they rushed to sit back down and grab for the hand sanitizer, Sam amused as they seemed to wrestle over the bottle for a moment before remembering their ages. Ton waited with a look of fierceness that was pure Ianto.

"OK Ton" Sam said, watching as Ton checked their hands as they held them out then the nearest was offered the bundle.

"Here we go Kellyianna my love" he said as he offered the baby and hovered, "Watch her head now, Taddy sez she hasn't learnt how to manage that yet. New ones have so much to learn ya know."

"Yes darling" she crooned, folding back the shawl to see the prefect little bub with her red fluff of hair, "OOOOOO! Look, her mama's lovely hair. Oh how lovely! Well, look at that."

"Oh she's edible" Mavis sobbed as she clutched at her friend's arm for a better look, "She smells new! So sweet. Oh, I see her in little braids with her ribbons fluttering as she runs with her little white stockinged legs pumping away flying a kite or pulling a balloon along."

"Oh, we will knit little carddies with pockets for her goodies" Kellianna gushed, "Little bobble hats for winter because she will lose them like Babbsy always did. Oh she is so sweet. Picking wild flowers in spring and giving handfuls to the aunties on her way home from the fields, her basket full of them, so sweet."

Sam could see it, she knew her daughter would be a simple child without modern gadgets to entertain her as every door would be open to her, all those laps, hearths and cakes… she looked over at Ianto who was preening proudly as Ton looked at his watch theatrically.

"Swap!"

Giggles as the baby was passed on, Ton watching like a huge bodyguard he would always be to his precious niece.

He was well proud as his Biddies welcomed his baby.

* * *

  



	38. crowd control

38

"Elsa" Ianto smiled as he stepped to one side in the same way he always did to allow her entry, "Turn right, she's in the main room with some of Ton's Biddies."

"Ton's…what?"

"A few of the elderly ladies of the village, Ton calls them his Biddies and has them around his little finger. Seems our granddaughter is quite popular" Ianto said happily as he led her in where Sam was laying back almost sleep with her baby at her breast, the Biddies all gushing as they talked quietly about patterns.

"I wanted to do the pram cover" one said angrily, "You did Jasmine's!"

"Because I always do them best!" came the reply, "I always do them, it's my thing!"

"Actually Gilda, I was going to ask if you would do one for the car seat if yo ucould, it needs to pack around her without getting in the way with the belts. You know how I am" Ianto said as he defused things, "Magda does always do the pram ones, she had the best pattern to make them tuck in the corners. Hester, I was going to suggest maybe your crocheting group might like to do a little mat. Squares of colour. Maybe themed? She can lay on it when on her tum learning to crawl and look at the pretty pictures, I do love the way you can do little cats and dogs and things. Bound to be an animal lover right? If it's big enough to be on the floor it means she will feel the different textures and such on her bare legs in the sun coming in the windows."

Elsa witched the contingent of women all gush in unison as they rose to leave, Ianto kissing hands like a gentleman as he gave each one a personal comment and the Ton saw them out telling them he had found a photo on Pintrest of a shark outfit he wondered if they could make.

"My goodness, he has them controlled" Elsa laughed and Sam glanced over at the Master.

Ianto smiled back politely as he settled in a chair, "And as for you Elsa. I was wondering if you have some baby photos I could copy for her first book?"

Elsa lit up as she got a notebook and made notes, Ianto showing her the books for his other babies and she saw the lovely photography.

"Walter" Ianto said as he held out the ones of Imp, "Walter is a wonderful photographer, so is Stephen. They used to go on little tramps together to bond."

Sam listened and saw that they needed to do that again.

Brothers that lived together, needed to be bonded right?

Now she felt even more satisfied that her life was well made up.


	39. dawn song

Ianto was in the kitchen stirring a pot, a kitten asleep in the pocket of his open robe and a puppy chewing his slipper as the birds started to wake for the dawn chorus.

He turned the soup off and shuffled over carefully avoiding the pup that had escaped the enclosure her sister was asleep in, removing the bottle from the hot water and shaking it as he listened for that little kitten call from the baby monitor on the bench.

There it is.

Ianto rushed up to scoop the baby out of her cradle by the bed, Sam stirring and settling back again as Stephen cuddled her back in and Ianto stole away to the patio where he settled to give her the early feed, watching the sky blaze with light.

"Taddy?" Stephen said as he exited the room to settle next to Ianto and Ianto expertly transferred the baby.

"Some of her expressed milk, we will let her sleep love" Ianto muttered, "More Biddies coming today as well as these bloody Rotary men that want to talk about the gardens. Well, really they want to see the little one but they will pretend it isn't."

"Is she doing well?"

"They both are love" Ianto assured him, "Little Bets will be unsettled a little bit, a lot to get used to out here in the big mad world. She will adjust, already knows our noises from in her mama's tum. Sam is tired, not just recovering but also making so much milk, this is hard work love. She is doing well."

"We are young, I know…"

"And I was too. I survived" Ianto assured him, "She will turn out fine. Spoilt, but fine."

"Thanks Tad. I am so glad we have you and Dad to help us… I am right bricking it every time she cries" Stephen admitted.

"When Walter was first allowed home I had an entire night where I watched him sleep, so scared he would die." Ianto sighed, "Then the first real tantrum because I was late with his bottle when the nurses had always been on time and I was so sure he was going to give himself a hernia or something."

Stephen snorted as he agreed, "Your heart bleeds when they cry. They seem so bereft."

"She's not had her nappy done yet" Ianto said after a while, "change her and give her a chance to burp before giving her the last of it. She will fall asleep with a gassy tum otherwise."

"Right" Stephen nodded as he rose to obey.

Ianto resisted the urge to follow and hover.

The boy had this.


	40. testing one ... two?

Ianto knew a kitten was missing.

Ton was furtively sliding around the walls humming the mission impossible theme while peering behind shelving and pot plants. Imp was on his belly looking under things and Babs was due home any second so he also knew which kitten was hiding.

Owen entered with Mae, calling out as Tosh followed with the mail in her hand. They went through and Owen already had the baby, gushing as he knelt to show Mae and Tosh held her breath as she nervously watched Mae peer down at it then start to laugh.

"Oh thank god!" Monkey sighed, "IT"S HERE!"

Owen handed over the bundle and the naked arm that came out had a raggedy paw on the end with little claws racking the air in an attempt to get at Monkey who was gingerly taking it from Owen.

"Here" Sam said, "Quick before he realises you touched the cat."

Owen snatched Little Bug up and startled quickly as Ton entered and looked around furtively, perhaps smelling a lie somewhere, then he saw the kitten and snatched it up to stomp off while scolding it and calling it a horrible little wormy thing.

"I never thought I would see the day when Ton actually found an animal he didn't like" Owen laughed as Tosh watched Mae lean in to peer at the Lovey Bug in the blanket, the little one looking back with interest, then squealing softly.

Mae smiled.

"Bubba" Owen said as he leaned over to kiss Mae, "Look. Like you were, a little one. You are such a big brave girl now right? My warrior princess."

Mae cooed and patted the bundle, "Bubba."

"Yes, she will be a friend for you. I bet she will think you are so brave and clever" Owen gushed "I know I do."

She grinned at him like they were the only two people in the world so Tosh took a chance, "What if we get one of those?"

Mae looked at her, as did Owen who looked more startled than anything. Tosh knelt and said, "Me and Ba might be getting a little boy one for you to look after. Would you like that? A baby brother to read to and dance for? He would clap and cheer."

Mae looked at Lovey Bug again and then smiled softly, nodding as she leaned in and kissed the baby.

Tosh let out her breath as she looked at Owen and he nodded.


	41. Owen is starting to get excited?

Owen heard his office door opening and looked up, then lit up as he rose to greet Sam and Fen entering with Ianto. Fen carried the capsule which he placed on the desk so Owen could lean in and inspect the little one who was on her first hospital visit.

The Lovey Bug was dressed in homage to her mother, her deep red onesie covered with red dots and each tiny foot wore a bootie that looked like a lady bug. The bright green hat with a ladybug bobble was the clincher as he gushed with his hands clasped together.

"Oh my god" Owen sighed, "Look at how sweet she is, so tiny. God, Imp was a nice size Ton was a bloody monster!"

"I know" Ianto gushed, "So fitting isn't it? A little princes shod be dainty?"

Sam settled in a chair content to watch them gush as Fen folded the shawl that had been covering her from the outside world and then settled as Ianto finally looked around and saw a seat Fen had pulled over for him.

"Right" Owen smiled, "Everything looks good. I will not strip her down to weigh her, Ianto sent me a photo of the kitchen sales this morning with her plonked in them, this guy knows all the tricks a know."

"I wondered where you had her" Sam laughed, "Really?"

"There was butcher's paper between her and the bowl" Ianto shrugged as she leaned against him with mirth making her shake.

"So … she's progressing well?" Fen asked.

"Like I said the other day, no signs of anything wrong. She's as strong as a tiny sweet little ox" Owen assured him and Fen smiled as she squeaked and he leaned down to unclip her from the seat and lift her to his chest for a cuddle, the little wings of the onesie that were embroidered on now easier to see.

"Now that is cute!" Owen snorted.

"We will have the Biddies do a big size for your new incoming if ya like, they've finished the butterfly one for when little Sweetie here is sitting up. I can't wait for Fen's photo shoot of her!" Ianto gushed.

Owen nodded, "Well, we hear back this week if he's well enough to travel."

"Where is he coming from?" Sam asked.

"Zimbabwe" Owen answered, "He was given over as a new born and will be about six months old when we get him. A dwarf so the family rejected him. Poor brave man. Tosh is besotted."

" **Achondroplasia? Or one of the scary ones?" Ianto asked politely.**

"Yeah, the most common one so I know what we are getting into. Tosh doesn't want to hear about the medical side, just the Needs Love part" Owen smiled, "He is cute, seen a pic?"

Owen got out his phone and Ianto was pleased to see Owen had several photos saved, showing the round faced little dark skinned boy that had brilliant blue eyes.

"Wow" Fen said softly, "A heart stealer."

"Yes, thankfully Mae thinks he is a dolly" Owen snorted, "He will be accepted."


	42. is it gonna work?

Sam waited until Fen was driving them from the hospital before asking "The Dwarfism. What might it mean for the little boy?"

"Though there are exceptions, many of these children do not walk until relatively late, often between 24 and36 months. Ultimately, overall development is usually normal. Weight control is a frequent and lifelong problem for many people with this disorder. Both children and adults must be careful of their nutrition because they are prone to add excess weight. Children with achondroplasia have a tendency toward middle-ear infections in the first five or six years of life, probably due to abnormal drainage of the tube from the middle ear to the throat" Ianto spouted then considered the things he had read when worrying about Ton and other children born with DNA quirks "Dental problems caused by overcrowding of teeth. Common orthopaedic problems in childhood include a reverse curvature called kyphosis of the lower spine in infancy, and bowed legs, which may develop any time after children begin to walk. The spinal kyphosis usually resolves without treatment, but may require bracing or surgery if it persists. Bowed legs may be treated by bracing or orthopaedic surgery."

"So … he might need some help but will live a normal life?" Sam pondered as she glanced at her child, "I mean … Tosh won't have horrible choices to make?"

"No love" Ianto smiled "her and Owen will have all the information there and it's a procedure done lots. Uncurving spines... some have limb lengthening done."

"He was so sweet, those eyes. Owen seemed happy" Fen said as he turned to the café they usually went to next to Ianto's favourite bookshop. The staff had sent a basket for Lilibet and they wanted to let them see her.

"Mae was the sticking point. If she hadn't accepted him there would have been no way Tosh could get him" Ianto sighed, "Owen had said no. I had to work there to get him invested in the idea."

"He said no?"

Mae was… difficult. Owen struggled to be a father to her in the beginning as she was not exactly accepting of him. I think he saw himself as a failure each time she pulled away from him. I really think this little guy will be different. Now Mae and Owen are tight, Tosh is out in the cold. She really wants this baby. Now Owen is seeing the chance of someone else to occupy Mae at times as she clings to him, and then ignores Tosh."

"Tosh will be the one doing most of the baby work then?" Fen asked.

"Yeah, already has the maternity leave sorted. She is so nervous" Ianto smiled, "She will be fine."

He was going to make sure of it.


	43. all Ianto's babies are pretty

Ianto was watching Prudence as she stalked the baby capsule. He glanced over at Ton who had not yet smelt the little kitten and as said kitten craned it's head to peer in Ianto wondered if they knew what was in there so he knelt and lifted Lilibet out to place her on a rug on the floor, checking her little bum as the animals all crept closer.

Badger was there in an instant, his tail wagging happily as he crouched and placed a paw protectively on the blanket. The other kittens sniffed delicately at the air like she might be spoiling it as Prudence confidently stepped over the dog's paw and stalked over to peer at the baby. Gods, she was like her Mama Babbitty. The little pink nose wrinkled as her mouth opened, tiny white teeth gleaming as she leaned in and stared as Ianto held one hand over the baby to slap the kit if needed.

The kitten seemed to decide and sat back to examine her own paw then lick it before stalking off.

"Whew" Ton said softly, "That was close."

"Seems like she will ignore it" Ianto said with a soft smile, the baby gates all reinforced so slithery bodies can't fit through and he knew there would be no cat sneaking into the cot, so as long as she saw the baby as something to ignore it was OK with him.

He looked at the little baby who was blinking up at him and smiled, stroking her hair, "So pretty. You are so pretty I wanna cry. How can you be so pretty, eh? Must be a crime somewhere ... so pretty"

Sam watched from the sofa with a swelling heart as Ianto gushed, the red hair petted so gently as her daughter was told it was pretty.

Her father's distain for that colour seemed so… wrong.


	44. We are what we are

Babs had pictures scattered about as she looked at one with interest then held up the fat little naked cat with one hand to look from the cat to the drawing then drop the cat back in its pink fur lined basket to pick up a coloured pencil and change something.

"Whatcha doin?" Ben asked with interest.

"Clothes for Pru" she answered and he sat to pick up some pictures, seeing different poses of the cat in clothing. Cardies with tiny pockets, one that had a black frilly tutu attached and then he found one that was a onesie that turned Pru into a tiger and he giggled as he pointed.

"If ya did a lion one she would like it" he told Babs who stopped drawing to look at him, "You can have the little fuzzy hair on it and the tail has a pom-pom thing right? She can chase her own tail."

"Ben! You are a genius. Of course she is more a lion than a Tiger" Babs gushed as she grabbed a fresh sheet and started to sketch the idea, "Would have a little jewelled crown as well … oh you clever boy."

"Can a girl dress as a boy?" he asked and Babs snorted softy.

"You ask the boy who dresses as a girl?" she finally said, "Ben, I was a boy once like you but felt...wrong. Turns out I was supposed to be a girl but was born wrong like…like a birth defect. Now I am lucky because my Taddy saw it and helped me fix the mistake."

"Like a birth effect" Ben repeated, "Like Ton? He is different and sez he was born like that? Special and wonderful?"

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him ."Yes Benji Man. Special means wonderful. Yes. I was born a boy but am a girl. Ton was born with DS and you have dyslexia. Silly really a big weird word for something that should just say jumbles or something."

"Yeah" Ben nodded, the diagnosis one Ianto had made early on and not a problem as he had found ways for Ben to overlook the times he was confused by changing tactics. You learn by three ways, Grandy told him. By reading about it, being shown how to do it or being talked through it as you do it yourself. Everyone uses two of the three ways. Ben just didn't do the reading one that well. Grandy whispered that he didn't do the being told what to do one.

"I love you aunty Babbsy" he said happily, "I'm glad you are a girl coz you are way to pretty to be a boy. It would be sad to not see you blinged out. You are like…like…a princess or something."

Babs hugged him happily as she agreed.


	45. Rome fell

Ton was swinging on the chair and as Ianto walked past he yanked on it as Ton screamed and windmilled then he placed it forward again, "Last warning. Next time I let you smash your head open and your brains fall out."

Ton snorted, "I will simply wear a crash helmet when swinging!"

Ianto hid his amusement, "Is that right. I thought you lost your bike helmet."

Ton got up and stomped off, retuning with a huge roman helmet complete with the brushes down the middle in a bright red. Yes, he wore the cape too. Don't be daft even asking a question like that, Romans wore capes.

He sat and swung some more as Jack walked past saying softly, "Don't swing."

Ton called after him, "Helmet on old man!"

"Hey Tad" Curtis called as he entered from the side door that connected both houses via a closed walkway, "Is Benji here?"

"Asleep in the dog bed" Ton said, "Look, I can swing. I have a helmet."

"Ignore him" Ianto said sagely, "My fault. I said he would smash his head if he swung in the chair. He is being sassy today."

"Sam asleep?" Curtis asked as he looked about.

"Lovey Bug is a bit fussy today, trying some formula out and the little tum is revolting…literally" Ianto sighed, "Owen had checked and said she isn't drinking enough. She is not putting on much weight and drinking well so we are testing Sam's milk. Lovey might just need a top up now and then if we can find the right…..goat."

"Goat?"

"Goat's milk" Ianto was moving for the phone and called Owen who agreed, it was worth a try.

"Can Benji do a sleep over with Imp? Walter and I have some things to talk about and maybe a nice candlelit meal" Curtis asked and Ianto nodded as he settled at the table to ignore the roman centurion swinging away.

Ton squeaked as the legs slid and he was flying back, landing on the cushions his Tad had dropped behind him before sitting down and Ton lay with his legs in the air and wide eyes as he panted with relief.

"See?" Ianto leaned over, "You might be a roman, but didn't Rome fall?"

"Touché old man" Ton sighed, "I forgot that. Poor choice."

Ianto nodded as his point was made and Curtis laughed as he helped Ton up, "Good idea though buddy. Really tough, you would look so cool as a biker. A crash helmet and leather jacket sort of like the Terminator."

Ton's gasp was loud as he grasped Curtis, "I have a leather jacket! I _am_ the Toninator. How the hell did I miss this?"

"Glad to help" Curtis laughed as Ton went to hunt out his jacket and Ianto sighed then called out to Jack who was in the next room putting together a little baby gym set.

"Cariad, he is too big for his leather jacket. Go get him my one would you? The black one with the domes?"

Jack went to obey and soon the Toninator was swanking about with his shades on and even knee high black leather boots fro his sister's room looking very Terminator…with a bright pink crash helmet from Babs' closet.

Sexy.


	46. getting stuck in

Ianto was in trouble and he knew it.

"Ton?"

He looked at the baby asleep on the floor beside him and slid on his bum like Walter used to as a little one, trying to grip the sofa arm but his hands would not play ball. "Shit. TON!"

Ianto waited then sighed softly as he looked over at the phone in the coffee table and with a groan he manoeuvred himself over, calling Walter's place. "Hey love, your Dad isn't there is he? Everyone is? I see. Well if you are not too busy can you send Dad home?"

Ianto's smile slid as he listened to the conversation, Jack saying he would be home within half an hour if Ianto needed something an Ianto started to get pissed. Slightly, quietly pissed off!

"Walter, tell your father that if he doesn't come help me right now he is sleeping on the pull out tonight" Ianto said firmly as he placed the phone down and growled at the empty house.

A huge house all those kids and their own spawn and he was all alone with a newborn baby.

Jack didn't come. Nope. Obviously thought he was joking or something. Shit.

OK, now Ianto was steaming mad and after he considered things he called the front gates and Boomer came wandering in a short time later to find Ianto sitting with his back against the sofa.

"Toto?"

"Boomer, can you possibly pick me up mate? I'm stuck with my hip" Ianto said, hating having to ask someone for help and Boomer gently placed his arms under Ianto's' armpits and raised him to his feet, Ianto barking with pain as his hip took his weight.

"Shi, that didn't sound good" Boomer frowned as he hugged Ianto against him.

"It's OK. The Flash Mob thing was a bit much and now the baby… I really need that little table finished for her but the houses are a priority too." Ianto sighed as he looked over at the little gym mat that was to sit on the raised table by the sofa, the low table with raised sides to stop a baby rolling off still in the box unmade.

"I thought the Captain was putting that together so you didn't' have to get on the floor anymore. The wheels would mean you can push the low tale about and she can catch the warmth of the sun" Boomer frowned and Ianto shrugged as he sat on the arm of the sofa and rubbed his hip, "The floor is too low for you Toto. Sit in the sofa and change her on the coffee table until I can get that made up."

Ianto sighed as the huge man struggled to the floor and began the task himself, Jack not returning until it was almost complete.

Ianto was fuming.


	47. Boomer's Sugar

"I was going to do that this avo!" Jack said as he entered and found Boomer placing the low table on its casters.

Boomer rose with grace for a man so large and faced Jack "Toto has a stuffed hip. I know that, you know that. Getting on the floor kills him. This low table is so he can get to her at the sofa instead of on the floor. It had been sitting there for three fucking weeks and here he was stuck on the floor with that hip and not even one of yas here to help him up. What if he needed the loo? Eh?"

Boomer's fat finger was poking into Jack's shoulder as he gaped at him and Boomer roared "Well?"

Lilibet made a noise and he swung to leave Jack blinking into space, "Shit, did I wake her Toto?"

"It's OK, time for her bottle" Ianto rose and limped towards the kitchen as Jack watched then sighed.

"Ianto? Why didn't you say you hip was complaining love?" Jack followed him, "Are you OK?"

"Go back to her please!" Ianto snapped then sighed, "Jack please. I usually have Ton to help, there wasn't a single person here. Believe it or not I am not always able-bodied these days!"

"The Flash Mob" Jack guessed, "It still complaining?"

"Jack … I hate admitting that there is a problem but seriously? Come on. I am taking on as much as I can but we agreed I would always have a helper with the bub. Goddess save, what if I drop her? Get stuck in a chair or on the floor while she is crying for someone?" Ianto sighed, "I'm not…not… strong sometimes."

"I'm sorry Tiger, you did say you were worried about that happening and we did agree one of us would always be about to help. Sorry love' Jack kissed Ianto and held him as he kicked himself for forgetting the promise to let Ianto care for the baby with some help.

They re-entered to find Booner with the baby on the table, the sides up and he was making brumming noises as he pushed it gently around, watching he blow little bubbles as she kicked her legs and watched the ceiling move.

"Boomer, that looks wonderful" Ianto gushed, "You are a star!"

"She is so cute" he sighed, "Me woman and me have six ya know, one more wouldn't hurt."

"God! Six?" Sam asked as she walked in from upstairs where she had been asleep, "Your poor woman and…. Oh! LOOK! Dad you finally did it!"

"Boomer did" Ianto said and she raced over to kiss the large man and gush.

Ianto tune to look pointedly at Jack, "that could have been your sugar!"

I know" Jack sighed morosely. He had dropped the ball.

Ianto limped over to the sofa and flopped onto it as Sam reclaimed her baby.


	48. booking time?

Ianto was horrified.

The family meeting had started normally enough with Ton loudly telling everyone to shut up so he could do the minutes. Yes, he was doing minutes ever since one of the brothers who shall remain nameless but was a bit blonde had forgotten a promise to take Ton with him to town.

Then Jack calmly told everyone that Ianto had been stuck on the floor and the place erupted, Ton roaring that everyone were horrible dogs for mistreating his Taddy, then Imp pointed out he left him too and it was a free for all as Ianto threw his arms up. Sam looked over at him "They are a bit passionate."

"Stop it!" he barked.

Everyone settled with glares at others.

"We agreed that I would not be alone with her. A helper would be about the place and if I needed her lifted up or something it would be done. My hands will not EVER let her down, OK?" Ianto looked around "We don't have a roster or any sort of formal agreement as to who babysits me while I babysit her. You all know I hate that thought and you have all been good at pretending that's not the case but you all forgot. With or without her here, I got stuck and couldn't get up off the floor. She's fine, I wasn't."

"Sorry Taddy" Sam was now feeling bad for going upstairs for a nap even though Ton had been with Ianto when she went up.

"Look! Line! It is done and we will learn from it, OK? Goddess save!" Ianto was fully fuming at Jack now who was more interested in his phone, Sam upset when it was not her fault. Jack didn't catch the glare and leaned back in his chair and consulted his phone.

"Actually, it was Walter's day we do have a roster"

Silence.

Ianto blinked as he told himself to breathe.

"I see. Wow. Do I get a copy? We could pop it on the fridge" Ianto's' voce dripped with sarcasm as he glared around the table.

"Don't be mad Taddy, we all fought over it" Ton said gently, "We all wanted to be with you and it was the only way to get quiet time with you or we would all be here all the time."

"Oh. Really?" Ianto looked shocked.

"Tad, we all love the bug and you. The idea of a day here playing with her and getting fed by you, you really think we didn't fight over whose turn it was?" Walter laughed, "Typical, from feast to famine."

Ianto was touched, his anger dissipating as he looked around at his family and saw it was true.

They all thought that someone else had the prime spot.

Awwwwwwwww.

He was so touched.


	49. Cake?

"Well now, we do have a pickle." Ianto said as he considered, him and Curtis looking at their tablets with their heads together, "I didn't realise it was so close."

"So, October 20 and October 3 … now an October 15" Curtis uttered, "Do we mix the two kids together or do Ben's with Walter? It is Walt's 21st, he will want a big deal I think the studio is bucking for a special or some sort where we talk about things … some sort of fluff piece for the fans. It's just …. I don't know. Ben's first birthday with us … do we make it all about him or combine with Walt?"

"It's a busy month with Neve's as well but hers will definitely be more babyish being an only child even with their similar ages. Ben might be a bit put out if his is too girly and Idris will go mad on the pink decos." Ianto sighed then sat back to drum his fingers on the table, "After Lovey Bug coming … he might be over pink for a while. Something that's a Boy's Night might make him feel special."

"Yeah….yeah right…like … going out for a meal just the three of us?" Curtis frowned, "But then…."

"In the afternoon we have a kid's party, say it is for all three of them then Ton can do the cakes or he will die, Babs can swan about telling everyone she got them the best gifts and the kids can all get tuckered out. Then an early meal in town for the three of you … go to the penthouse for the weekend. Just a little family unit where Ben is the focus, no one else. Then on the Sunday which is Walt's birthday he can fuss on Walt, you have him help do a birthday breakfast or something, I will come get him in the afternoon saying I missed him so he feels special there and I bring him back home where there is still leftover cake and party things. You get Sunday night with Walt all to yourself for a candlelit meal or something."

"Perfect" Curtis sighed happily, "I knew you would get it. Yes. Neve and Benji can have a mad kid's party, we have a family party and then I can have a Walt….gods, sorry."

Ianto laughed as he patted his boy's arm, "It's OK. I was young once ... when with Jack I still am just a horny teenager again. I know how it is, the need for some sexy time! I will try not to be too shocked with the knowledge you two might be …. Sexing!"

They giggled as Curtis blushed happily and Jack leaned against the doorway to listen, his heart lifting to hear Ianto still saw him that way, "Really Tiger? You still think I'm sexy?"

"Oh Cariad" Ianto sighed as he looked over at him and smiled, "That Rear of the Year does it for me all year round. I slip into your arms and forget everything. Age, stress, bills … everything goes away. I am home again. You handsome man, with you I will always be young and virile, you make me feel that way."

Jack leaned over to kiss him and whisper, "Only because we are mirrors of one another's souls."

Curtis watched and hoped he and Walt would have such a timeless love.

.

.

.

.

Stop being so hard on Jack … Ianto accepts that he is a douche bag sometimes and in the last chap he was on his phone to get the roster up … he said it was Walter's day remember? Jack looked it up. This is not the worst thing Jack did or the last time he will be a total scrotum. Ianto's pleasure releases things … besides … what makes you think he is not up to something … hmmmmm?


	50. spoilt and happy

The morning of the kid's party came too soon, the drive to the compound … well Firehouse full of noise and bluster as the three vehicles purred along and into the yard, Ton out before Ianto even gave permission to race over to one of the guards for a cuddle, other hard looking Hoodlums running to form a line for the Ton of Love. Ben carried his gift for Neve with an air of importance, her smile wide as she saw him and called happily to her cousin to hurry up, Ton's cake was there and she hadn't peeked.

Other children arrived to add to the din of their own Hoodlum children milling around and soon Ianto was counting close to sixty of them, "Shit. We are a fertile lot."

"Seems you set an eample little brother" Gene said as he pulled Ianto in for a loose hug, Jack sceaming as he ran for them that a Jones sandwich needs a Jack.

Walter took photos as did Fen especially with Lovey Bug getting attention and more than once they lost her for a few mintues before tracking down which hardened Hoodlum was gushing like an old woman as she smiled up at them sweetly.

They all loved her hair, her nose, her tiny elf features and more than one commented that they either had or were about to have a baby, gushing about play dates as Sam saw why Ianto loved these people, so lovely and craving love. So many from broken homes, the streets and drug dens now living a better life in what she had thought of as a gang but now saw was some sort of commune.

"CAKE!" Ton roared, letting the huge box get carried ot the table and they all waited with baited breath for what Ton had planned as the cake for Ben and Neve.

He flipped the box off and the cake stared back at them all as they gaped in silence.

Two horses in a meadow, one was a bay, the other black. The black one was eatting fake grass as the bay seemed to be looking to something as a butterfly sat on the rump of the black.

A little white rabbit sat to one side with a carrot in it's paws, a deer asleep in the clover as well. It was like a scene from a Disney movie and Neve started a high pitched scream of delight as she pointed to the black one, "ME!"

Ben was transfixed as he leaned forward to examine things and smile, "Wow. Aunty Babby is on it, and Uncle Fen."

"You saw!" Ton said with delight, "Yeah Bab Rabbit and Fen Deer. Yes! Cos they are the spoiling ones."

"But … Ton, you are not on there!" Ben frowned and Ton snorted.

"Don't be a divvy, I am the butterfly. Imp is there too … can ya see?"

Everyone loked and said no, they couldn't so Ton pointed to two indents in the cake "There. Where he is standing, see the footprints? Hes wearing an invisibility cloak!"

Everyone roared with glee as Imp said he did ask for one of those last birthday ya know, like Harry Potter's.

Perfect.


	51. Imp the snakey

"Tad?"

Ianto looked up from the paper as Imp slithered into the room "Yes love?"

"Is he gone all night?"

"Yes, they are having a special meal tonight but we go to get Benji tomorrow. If you like, you and me, just us in Cherry, yeah? We can go fast with the top down and our goggles on." Ianto promised, "Like a rescue mission going into enemy territory, you can bring a gun and everything in case we encounter hostiles."

"Really?" Imp perked up, "I need a uniform for that."

"Yes love, wouldn't do to be a vampire or a Snake Man, you need something else. Powerful if you are to protect me in a car with no roof either. If they start shooting I might have to get out of there fast, you would have to return some suppressing fire."

"Yes, indeed I would" Imp rolled to his back and stared at the kitchen ceiling, "Do you think he liked his birthday? Ben said he never really had one before either, not a fancy one."

"I think he liked it fine. They both did, tonight Walt and Curt are giving Ben more pressies too" Ianto assured his lovely little stinker, "When we get him tomorrow how about we also stop at Maccas for a Post Birthday meal and debrief on the night's actives?"

"Ton won't mind us going without him?" sweetling caring about Tonny.

"He has that thing with Daddy, they are finishing the garage next door and want to play with the garage door opener, remember? Ton always tests garage door openers. It's a thing."

"Cool, just us men then" Imp said sagely as he wriggled a bit and then started to slighter off. "I can make a card for Walty. It can be just from me."

Ianto watched his little boy disappear around the corner, the bottom of the sleeping bag lingering before finally flicking off as well and he sat back to consider things.

Imp was not jealous, not put out that his friend was getting attention, seems like he understood the importance of Born Days so why did it seem like he was a bit miffed? Maybe it was not the fact Ben was getting attention … it was Walt. Imp was still struggling with that sharing part. After all this time Imp still wanted Walter to see him and acknowledge him sometimes.

Ianto remembered that feeling as a small boy, craving someone to tell him he was right, good and doing things as he should. Ianto made a note to talk to Walt, remind him that it had been a few weeks since he had last done numbers and spelling with Imp.

It obviously meant a lot to the little boy to have his big brother's attention too.


	52. sauced

Ianto was sitting o the loo, the Throne Room a little piece of calm while the house rampaged around him. They were getting ready to leave for London in order to collect Ben, Imp upstairs banging about as he revised his 'outfit' once he saw himself in the big mirror.

Ianto heard tapping and looked up to find Ton plastered against the mirrored glass. His face was smooshed into the glass and his nose was squashed. His hands were either side of his head as he pulled faces.

Ianto sighed.

Then Ton stepped back and stated to dance, entertaining his Taddy.

Ianto wondered how much it would cost to get that glass installed that you could turn solid.

"Ton!"he called, "Come on love. Give me a sec. Isn't Daddy ready to install the motor for the garage door?"

"Nope" Ton said as he froze mid dance and grinned "He's still trying to get it out of the packet."

Ianto sighed.

Imp stomped up to Ton, visible to Ianto through the two way mirrored glass and he now watched with interest as his youngest sized up his brother and then calmly let rip with his water gun, Ton gaping as tomato sauce splattered all over him.

"IFAN! What the hell!" Ton said as he held his hands out in surrender, "The sis gonna stain man!"

"Blood" Imp said calmly, "For when I kill you. See? I shoot you, you bleed."

Ton's arms dropped, "You know … that makes absolute sense. Why didn't' I think of that? Watery Tomato sauce. We smell good too."

"Exactly!" Imp grinned.

Ianto was slamming out of the house, his trousers still flapping as he tried to pull them up, advancing too slowly as Imp raised the gun and gave Ton a good blasting from head to foot, the 2 litre super soaker he got for Christmas still a firm favourite.

Ton roared with glee as he stood looking like an extra from some horror movie.

"Goddamn it!" Ianto roared as he reached them, "What the hell are you doing!"

Ton turned to Ianto with that innocent face and said calmly, "Imp is killing me Taddy. He is very good, he could be a soldier like Fen."

"WHAT THE HELL!" Jack screamed as he rounded the corner of the house, the thing in his hand hitting the deck with a thud as he looked at Ton bleeding sauce everywhere, What happened!"

"Imp killed me" Ton rolled his eyes.

"Tomato sauce in the super soaker" Ianto said as he saw how real it looked, "It's OK Cariad. Just…. Tomatoey"

"Gods! Ton, look at your white shirt. I liked that one on you!" Jack sighed, "Come on champ, let's get you hosed down and then maybe I will fire up the hot tub, yeah?"

"YAY!" Ton crowed as Imp watched his Tad snatch the gun away.

Didn't matter.

He still had another back-up one in his pocket.


	53. still banging on?

Imp glanced at his Taddy who had not spoken since they left the house, driving sedately like he always does but he didn't seem to be enjoying his car like he usually did. Usually there was the radio on and singing, some dancing and stuff … while sitting down of course Tad didn't go too wild but… he was sort of … mad.

"Taddy?"

"Yes?"

"Are you like … a five or a six maybe?"Imp asked.

"I m cruising at about an eight actually" Ianto replied and Imp grimaced.

"Really? But … it was only sauce" Imp sighed, "come on. An eight? That was not an eight. I've done an eight, remember? I super glued the little cars to my bedroom wall that time? That was an eight, you sort of made weird noises as you pulled them off."

"Imp, that was beyond silly to shoot your brother with sauce. What if it went in his eyes? Ton has very sensitive eyes and was not wearing his glasses again. Think about it" Ianto said as he swung around a corner, "Let's not forget Tonny has fair hair, it is now going to be red tinted for days until it washes out properly."

"But … it's only tomatoes right?" Imp frowned, "Why does it stain?"

"Colouring and stuff. Why I always go off about how much you guys put on everything" Ianto huffed, "but what do I know. Just the Tad!"

"Are you going to be like this the entire trip?" Imp flopped against the seat, "Gods man, it was just sauce. Anyway … Badger thought it was funny and Ton gets the Hot Tub!"

Ianto glanced over at the epic pout and knew he had overreacted, Imp now most put out about the entire thing. Lesson learnt?

"I'll tell you what. You have to tell your brother what you did since he is a Daddy now and has Daddy brains and if Walter decides it's a mulligan event we let it slide … but if he is annoyed that you killed Ton then you don't get Maccas." Ianto decided and imp knew he had for formulate the story well.

Walter would save him.

If he got in before Tad did with the boring version.


	54. Ba nanananananana

"Sauce" Walter repeated like it was a weird thing and Imp rolled his eyes.

"Watered down of course" Imp flapped a hand at the wrist, a 'Jackism' that usually meant he didn't know what the problem was and the little boy had started to emulate him recently.

Walter blinked and watched his father frown softly then Walter said "What if it had gone in his eyes?"

"OH MY GOD!" Imp slumped theatrically, "You sound just like Tad!"

"Well?" Walter folded his arms as Curtis looked from one to the other.

"Did he not wear goggles?" Ben asked with wide eyes, "You know … he should wear goggles."

"Thank you Benji-man!" Imp said with his hand flapping at him like Ben had somehow stuck up for his side of the argument and Ianto blinked as Walter snorted and tried to hide his amusement.

"Well?" Ben asked with puppy dog eyes, "Do we get our Maccas?"

"Well, it's a type two infringement ... not a one" Walter nodded.

"Yes" Ianto rolled his eyes as a happy dance started with the two boys, Curtis smiling as he relaxed and leaned in to catch Ben in a cuddle.

"I will miss you tonight, you be good for your Grandy, OK?" he said as he kissed his son with such affection, "My lovely man."

Ben shone as he hugged him back and then Walter knelt, "Yes. Like Taddy said, you be a good man for us OK? We will be back tomorrow all bright eyed and bushy tailed."

"Taddy said we can had the pop up tents in the Main Room" Imp said with excitement, "All three of us get one each, Ton wants to try out the green one. We will have to call him Sir Ribbet."

"Ribbet, ribbet" Ben said then they giggled, "What colour are you having?"

"The yellow one, then I can be a right Nana. Like Banananananana Nana Man!" Imp started the annoying sound of the original Batman music from the old show Ianto had listened to all morning and then Ben roared with mirth.

"If I had the green one I would be the Hulk" Ben said as he considered, "I could have a purple one and you have to call me the Grapple Monster."

"Oooooo, good one" Imp nodded sagely, "We gonna dress like that too? I have some purple Jimjams if ya want them."

"Now … you are a clever clogs" Ben said happily as he threw an arm around his friend.

"Nah. I will be a…." both both grinned as Ianto growled softly. Then the two kids roared loudly while holding hands and looking at one another…

"Banananananananana Nana Man!"


	55. Meeeeeeeeeeeeew?

Home, the Maccas still giving the kids a bout of insanity as they put up their tents and argued about names, Jack the worst one as he wanted a black one so he could be the Shadow Man. Ianto hadn't counted on them sleeping down there as well and knew he would be spending the night alone in the big bed as Jack was already pulling out the blow up mattresses.

He was currently back on his throne, confident that this time he might get ten or fifteen minutes for some quiet meditation and…well … lightening the load.

Scratching at the door signalled the puppies, Ianto trying to ignore it as they had already marked the paintwork doing it and the door would have to be repainted once they were old enough to behave. Then there was a soft yip and the noise stopped, the faint click-clack of nails as they ran off.

Silence.

Lovely.

Then Ianto looked over at the door and saw why the puppies had run off. It reminded him of that scene in Signs when the alien had reached under the door, the little pink arm coming under the door to feel around, tiny claws out as the kitten tried to hook his pants leg.

"Pru, I will be out soon. Go find mummy" Ianto scolded the kitten who froze, her claws slowly sheathing and releasing the trouser leg. Then the little arm slowly retreated.

Ianto sighed and let his head fall back as he tried to let the house cuddle him, feeling like he was in a little womb. A capsule of calm. A ….

Wrrreewwwwwwwwwwrrrrrrrrr

"Fuck off Pru, there's a good kitty" Ianto sing-songed as he tried to ignore the weird high pitched cry, similar to that of a baby.

Eerrrawwwwwwwwwwww?

"Pru, I mean it. If I have to get off this bog I will shove you into it before I flush!" Ianto scowled.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrffffffffffffffttttt

"Excuse me?" Ianto gaped at the door, "Are you speaking back to me? Really?"

"Babe?"

"Yes Cariad?"

"Are you OK? Princess Prudence is squashed against the door like there is a problem, are you sure you're OK? She looks really upset" Jack called then to Ianto's annoyance the door started to swing in "I'll just let her see you're OK, see darling? Grandy is OK poppet"

The cat's look of triumph filled her little alien face, her eyes gleaming as she stared in at Ianto.

"Hello Pru" Ianto sighed, "Cariad, when are you gonna fix that lock?"

"Soon, forgot" Jack said as he stroked the cat and shoved her all the way in before shutting the door, "There you are love, keep Grandy company."

Ianto and the cat regarded one another.

He was never gonna take a dump, was he.


	56. Boxers or Briefs

Walter had Ben with him as he talked to Manny, the little one wanting to go to the 'Little Shop' for the bag of marbles he could see around the corner.

"In a minute Benji Man" Walter said distractedly, "I am just gonna pay for these sausages for the BBQ, you know Grandpa will be excited to fire her up."

Ben whined as other children headed in, he really wanted those marbles and he hooked the pocket of Walter's baggy jeans, "Please Dadda, can't I just go in for a peek?"

"In a sec, do you play up for Poppy like this?" Walter rolled his eyes at Manny then his face paled as he suddenly felt the breeze around his legs. He looked down at his pants pooled around his ankles and the little boy sitting on his butt with a look of horror, his hand still hooked in Walter's pocket.

Walter had just been 'down-trou'ed.

"Ben?"

Ben looked up at Walter and opened his mouth, then closed it. Not able to stop the shaking as Walter bent down and pulled his pants back up then Walter started to laugh, leaning against the counter as he roared with mirth, "Did you see that? My son just got me good!"

"Best one yet!" Manny replied as Walter swooped down and scooped the startled child up.

"You are a stinker, what am I to do with you" Walter kissed his face "You are soooo lucky I have clean grundies on ya stink. If I had skid marks I would never live it down. Grandy would have my guts for garters for a start."

Walter cuddled Ben and for the first time saw that he was scared, "Ben? What's wrong love?"

"You… you ain't mad?"

"Mad? About that?" Walter was confused and he sat the little man on the counter, "Ben. No, I am not. I did something similar to my own Dad. He still wears a belt along with his braces so it never happens again. The difference is … he was going commando and it was in the middle of the mall."

Ben's eyes bugged out as Walter laughed, "Being my Dad, he didn't care even as my Taddy screamed like a girl."

Ben laughed as he imagined it, of course his little brain only seeing Jack's bum flashing and his Grandy flapping.

Walter kissed his little face and placed him down, "Go on. Go get whatever you want little stink."

Ben raced around the corner and found the marbles gone, then turned to find the prettiest little girl in the world had them in her hand behind the counter.

"You missus, are a star" he said grandly, like he heard Fen say to Sam and Manny's youngest girl (He had three of those now, the baby in the next room their last…and thankfully a boy) gaining a coy look from Dymind.

Walter watched from the doorway with a father's pride as his son bent over to kiss the little girl's hand.


	57. Being fair

Walter was laughing so hard he could hardly explain what had happened, Jack catching on from Walter's gestures and gawfing as he told Walter paybacks are a bitch.

Ianto watched Ben as he listened and cuddled him close, "Were you scared for a sec? Quite a thing, to oops like that."

Ben nodded as he burrowed into that nice smelling body that always felt so warm, just like his Daddy's did.

"Manny liked the boxers though, asked where I got them from. Can you let him know babe? You got me these ones" Walter said as he reached for a sandwich the plates on the table had to offer, "little bananas."

"Oh yeah, the fruity range" Curtis nodded, "I think I have another set not opened yet. We can gift them to him if ya like love."

"Wonderful" Walter said around his food, "Dad, BBQ?"

Jack stood and puffed out his chest as Ianto calmly slid his hands over Ben's ears. Jack bellowed "BBQ!"

Then Ianto sighed and stared at Jack who shrugged … then grimaced as Lovey Bug answered in a high pitched cry.

"She might have been awake already" Jack finally said with a pout, and then came Sam's voice calling him into the other room.

"Don't look at me, I am not saving you this time mister" Ianto said as he raised his cup for a sip, Jack stomping next door for a telling off from Mama.

"Bets" Walter said softly, "Taking bets now, who thinks he is coming back with her!"

"That's not worth spending money on, we all know he already has her and is backing out of the room quickly before Sam can get off the sofa to wrestle her back" Curtis giggled, then Jack came waltzing in with the tiny bundle in his hands , holding it against his chest with glee.

"Guess what I got!"

"Candy?" Ianto asked with fake excitement "No … no …. Diamonds?"

"Better" Jack sighed his face full of love as he gently let the baby roll to reveal her little face as she yanked happily at his t-shirt, "I got a Lovey Bug!"

"Awwwww" Ianto gushed as he rose to go over and kiss his love, the two men cuddling in to cocoon her as they gushed happily, "Hewwwoooooo"

Ben stood and made a noise, Ianto turning, "Oh darling. You want some too? Come on,…. Give your cousin some sugar!"

He lifted the little boy to kiss her tiny cheek then sat and settled him in his lap "My lovely boy. Look at you, so much like your father, already cheeky. Walt was such a horrible child, really."

Ben snuggled back in with satisfaction as he was reassured that the Lovey Bug was not more. Just another.

Ianto had seen that in his face, had acted quickly and now knew Ben was starting to feel the slight tinge of green around the edges.


	58. not this again

Jack entered the kid's room and froze, the balloons bouncing past definitely not ones he had expected. Not with Ton's dislike of them making the house a 'no balloon zone'.

He watched one fly past his face as Imp screamed and swung it at Monkey, "DIE!"

Jack caught the thing and stared at it, "Where did this come from?"

"This packet" Imp said as he scooped up an almost full packet and handed it to him. Jack looked at it then stormed downstairs to throw it on the table.

"Where the hell did these come from!" he roared, everyone looking at the packet with confusion, then Ianto snorted softly Jack softly admitting, "Oh come on love, I know you didn't bring them in here. We are not cheating on one another!"

"Jack…."

"I know it's not Fen. Not with Sam breastfeeding, they don't need them. Walt and Curt are monogamous so … Babs? I thought you and Bethy were waiting like we agreed until your wedding night?" Jack's hands were on his hips as he glared at her.

"Jack …. Cariad…" Ianto was trying to speak but too much amusement had him giggling.

"what!" Jack said angrily, "Condoms! Condoms, in our house!"

"Look … Ton is scared of balloons, do you really think we would have something lying around the kids could turn into Ton scarers." Walter said calmly "I think you need to know these are not ours. I think the kids found them somewhere else."

"Mine" Ianto managed to splutter out as he pointed at the packet, "Mine, I used them to put the matches in for the camping gear."

"What?" Jack frowned, "are you sure? I mean … why condoms?"

"Works better than cling wrap … Jack they are water proof and … is this déjà-vu? I feel like we've had this conversation before. Cariad, condoms do not mean someone is screwing about OK?" Ianto smiled, "Last time you found condoms there was hell to pay when Fen had them in his kit bag. And … remember that time years ago I found them and thought you were off with John?"

Jack sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, "sorry just…kids playing with blown up condoms sort of freak me out."

"Maybe that's where Ton gets it from" Curtis sniggered, "these are extra large."

"Were left over from our earlier days" Ianto blushed as everyone giggled some more.

"Oh" Jack said as he finally recognised his own favourite brand, "Right. Um … yeah."

"Thanks though, being so righteous thinking one of us was cheating on their partner" Walter said as he patted Jack's arm "But we are all too tired to try with one another left alone someone else tight now."

"Kids do that" Ianto said calmly then turned to Jack, "And a breastfeeding woman can get preggers love."

"Really?" Jack said with surprise.

"Don't get too hopeful … we are not trying for another just yet" Fen laughed as Jack pouted.


	59. what fete?

Walter entered with Fen, both waving at their respective partners as they picked up the picnic basket and wandered back out, Ben racing from upstairs as he yodelled at them to wait up. They were going out for a picnic, the little camera around Ben's neck swinging as he eagerly rushed to be part of the photo shoot in the park. The two brothers stopped and waited for the child, then all three headed for the car and the door swung shut.

Ianto wandered through to the Main Room to find Sam and Ton doing some yoga, the baby in the sun patch kicking her tiny legs lustily.

"Hello Lovey" Ianto said as he waved down at her, a squeal and hand waving in return as she kicked in her own little exercise routine. The music exciting her. She loves music.

"Where's Imp?" Ton asked as he walked over to change the CD, Sam taking a mouthful of water.

"With Daddy, they went to paint the horse stables" Ianto replied as he settled to watch them, his lean legs crossing elegantly.

"That today?" Ton said with surprise, "I was supposed to help!"

"I think Daddy expected you to go in the Toad Mobile Mark II once you are finished helping Sam." Ianto replied easily, smiling up at him as he now folded over the arm of the chair to look down on his beloved Taddy, "He knows this is more important, being an Uncle Tonny for Lovey Bug and a special brother for Sammy."

"OK" Ton smiled, letting go of the annoyance at missing out on painting, Taddy was right. There was plenty still to do, Jack sure to leave some especially for him. It was more important for him to help Sam. "The boys gone photographing?"

"Yes, Curtis is enjoying some quiet time adjusting the furniture next door and Babs is with Bethy in the village helping the other women with that fete" Ianto nodded, "The white elephant stall is being set up in the hall today. Then it's just the tables to be set for the foods."

"Foods?" Ton froze.

"The baking and cakes and…." Ianto stalled as he let a cat out of a very tightly closed bag, Ton swinging to stare at him. "Ton, it is the contest … remember?"

"Who judges these?" Ton demanded, "Are they a cake King? I mean … do they understand the visual quality of a cake as opposite to the taste?"

"Opposite?" Sam said with confusion.

"Opposed" Ianto clarified, "Ton. I think it is meant to be you. Did Mavis not ask if you could help her on Saturday? It's the Fete remember? I think she is the judge, maybe you are her wingman for that?"

Ton picked up the phone with a deadly look, "I am calling her now. I want names."

Sam giggled softly as she watched Ton demand answers then slump with relief as Taddy was proven right. That was what she had been asking of him. He should have listened, cake is not a light matter.

"Cakes!"


	60. choices can be cool too

"I never thought … well. You know" Sam smiled at Chrys, "To grow a life inside you, like … a little piece of your heart broke away as it was too full and popped a bit off, it fell to your gut and like a pearl, grew inside you. Then this perfect, beautiful little thing comes out so perfect … so … wonderful and you made it. Is there any finer love?"

"I know. Jazzy still takes my breath away and even though I think I might kill the Monkers sometimes … I watch John in them and fall in love all over again" she smiled back.

Ben frowned and headed off to find the Knower of All Things.

Ton was in the bedroom with Imp, styling a suit and tie…with a fedora. "Well? Too much?"

"It is inside, a hat might be rude inside" Imp pondered as Ton looked in the mirror again.

"Maybe a fezz" Imp said after a moment, "Fezzes are cool."

"Hmmmmmm"

"Sam and Chrys are saying there is no better love than your own baby" Ben said as he sat of the edge of the bed, "How does that work with us? Our mummies are gone. How are we bestest in their hearts. If we are a bit of their heart, who loves us like that?"

"Don't' be a divvy" Imp said as he reached out to pat his friend's hand, "Tadda does. A Tadda is like … like …. Well. A mumma makes us from a piece of her heart but that heart only grew the pieces of us from his love."

"I know what he is asking" Ton turned and regarded his nephew "If mama and Da are gone. I know that. Imp still has his Taddy, he doesn't know how weird it is to not have one. I know. My Mama and Daddy are both gone and dead. But … people have heart transplants all the time. The heart doesn't die, right? I mean … I was transplanted into Taddy's heart instead. And Daddy too. Same with you. Walt and Curty have you in their hearts, you didn't grow there like Lovey Bug … you were placed there. They chose to. Just as important to be chosen for a heart. Means we make them live. Just like they make us live. We live for each other, like that. Doesn't matter if we were grown for that … we become what the Gods decide we were for. They knew all along we were perfect for the hole in someone's heart waiting for us. Like jigsaw pieces."

Ben smiled up at the Knower of All Things and nodded, "Like … some pieces are from different jigsaws but still fit another one. I get it. Why we might not look the same but still fit."

Imp patted his hand again, "And don't forget … my Taddy can make it fit every time."

"Yeah" Ben agreed happily, this place did seem to fit him.

.

.

.

I was asked a question by a friend ... Walter has now turned 21. Ianto was 21 when he married Lisa and they then lost Skyla.. 23 when Walt was born, met Jack on his 26th birthday and I have made Jack three years older. So ... Ianto is now 44 and Jack is 47. They have a lot of life left yet ... Don't worry I want them as old men with great grandbabies too xxxx


	61. CAKE ... and the scones are good too

The day of the Fete, Ianto proudly adjusting the front pack for Fen as he held his precious cargo then started off with Sam, hand in hand. A prefect little family.

Ianto was so proud. He had Jack walking beside him and Imp was on Jack's shoulders, Ben on Curtis' shoulders talking animatedly. Then John wandered over the talk to them and the Monkey climbed him to join his friends, Ianto smiling as he lifted the little Jazzy who cooed happily as she hugged his head.

"Not too heavy love?" Jack asked as he looked at the little girl on Ianto's shoulders her tiny arms hugging as her head rested on his head.

"Hardly there, even smaller than Babs at this age" Ianto said happily, walking along with a firm grip on her tiny legs. His fear was her leaning back and slipping, something that has never happened in 'the history of Ianto' but might.

Ton saw them coming as they entered the hall and called out, waving his clipboard happily, "Hey guys. There is plenty of cake … and the scones are brills!"

"Hi sweetie" Ianto called, then leaned over to let Ton seize Jazzy, placing her on his own shoulders. The little girl giggling happily, her love for Ton obvious as she hooted like her brother.

Ianto was not annoyed that he had lost a child, another one was running over with delight, Mae calling out as her arms opened up and Ianto scooped her up with a kiss, "Hey Miss Mae, where is your Ba?"

Owen was running towards him with that universal look of relied that said 'little shit' as he pulled the empty harness behind him.

"You know … a running child is the biggest bloody frightening thing I have ever seen!" Owen groused as he came close enough and frowned, "You scared your Ba, don't do that!"

"You need one that clips at the back where she can't' reach. I have one" Ianto said happily, "Give it back when you are done then Lovey Bug can be controlled like the mad dog she will probably be as well."

"Woof!" Mae agreed.

"Ya know … I never thought I would leash my child, I always….ah" Owen's face changed to one of delight and Ianto turned to see Tosh walking towards them with her own bundle clipped on her chest, the tiny boy drinking in the world with silent wonder.

"Hello Denbae" Ianto said softly, the little one staring at him with huge eyes, "Mama has you does she? Wow, look at those cool shoes."

The short pudgy legs kicked as he agreed, then a little smile.

Tosh shone with pride as her son made the entire crowd gathered croon.


	62. sunshine

Ianto was singing.

He was cleaning the brass as he sat at the table and leaned back, letting his lungs expand more and he belted out the song as the little Lovey Bug lay in her little safe pen listening. Puppies slammed about, a kitten chasing one as the kitchen enjoyed a hiatus from food prep.

Jack stood in the doorway watching as Ianto serenaded their granddaughter, his love so obvious as he told her in song that she was his sunshine. She seemed to like it, her little fists flying about then he finished and sighed softly.

"Tiger?" Jack entered the kitchen "you OK?"

"Yeah. I just…. Everyone is so busy. I thought I would do some polishing" Ianto smiled, leaning back and tipping his head for the kiss Jack was offering, his hands stroking through Ianto's hair that was longer than usual. He needed a haircut but Jack loved it this way, soft curls.

"Well … if everyone is busy except us and our Lovey Bug maybe we can take a wander around? The Grandys are coming this avo and we won't get a look in then, how about we try the new cross country buggy and take her for a little wander around the horse paddock, check the bird feeders and stuff?" Jack offered, Ianto lighting up as he struggled from the chair.

"I got some new feed I wanna try to see if they like, it has maize in it for the larger blackbirds, hopefully they will leave the smaller stiff for the robins and tomtits" Ianto gushed as he went to get containers for the birds.

Not even winter and he worried so, feeding the squirrels, birds and such so in the lean months they would be OK. Such a sweet man, a huge heart that Jack loved so much and he scooped up the little girl who was already smiling happily like she had understood the conversation.

An outdoors girl, she loved the bright sunshine, the sounds and smells of nature and Jack knew that at least one of the horses would come over to blow on her making her squeal softly with glee. The goat though… the bloody goat was her favourite. She would go stock still with her little fingers splayed as he lowered his head to look into the pram, his horns glinting as he would nibble at her like she was a sweetie. He never harmed her, seems to know she was precious and she laughs every time, not a little chortle and cute squeal…no it would be one of those belly rolls with choking.

She loves animals just like Ianto thought she would and Jack couldn't wait to get her a little pony, was already considering a little miniature horse.

He couldn't wait to spoil her.


	63. Ton attack

"So, where to next for Walter Harkness-Jones?" the interviewer asked as Walter smiled politely from the chair he was settled in next to Bruce Willis, the new movie now getting the press it needed before release. "Your second block-buster about to hit the big screen, an even larger part than the first one …. Is this sequel it for this series or are you going to look at number three?"

"Well, I am an old married man now, a father too" Walter smiled as he turned to Bruce, "No better feeling than that. No bigger high"

"Yeah, nothing in the world like holding your child" Bruce agreed, and then his face changed as Ton roared into the room and launched himself at Bruce.

"TON! We are filming…damn it" Walter sighed as the stuff on the table went flying and Bruce laughed as he caught the young man, kissing his face as Ton squeezed him and crowed that he had arrived.

"Whatcha doing?" Ton asked as he laid his head on Bruce's shoulder and stroked his shoulder.

"We are doing some press for the movie now it's hitting theatres" Bruce said as he squeezed back, "You gonna come to the premiere?"

"Are you kidding? I have a costume all picked out!" Ton gushed and the interviewer leaned forward.

"Is this your Brother, Walter?"

"This is Carlton, the Ton, yes. He loves Bruce, don't you buddy. Even has a small part in the movie as Bruce's son. We are all going together to watch the premier screening with some special people, aren't we Tonny." Walter smiled lovingly at his brother, "We have filled the theatre with special needs people, all the best special ones right?"

"My girlfriend broke up with me cos I'm famous now I'm a movie star and she couldn't deal. I am taking my lovely Dotty, she is coming with me, I will get her a …a….flower thing … Court something" Ton frowned.

"Corsage" Walt said gently as he reached across to straighten Ton's tie he was wearing today, "The gentleman always remembers flowers, well done mate."

"She's my girl" Ton smiled as he patted Bruce's head now, "I'm a big fella but everyone needs a nana."

"A good big fella" Bruce agreed lovingly, "I'm coming too, we all are. It's going to be a blast, all the food and drink they can eat."

"I will warn her when it's the blowing up bit … where Walt got hurt so she can look away, gotta look after her there" Ton smiled, "But it's the filems, it happens in filems. Not like the first movie where he really did catch fire. This one is pretend. Lots of blowing up, shooting and in the end the good guy wins."

"As it should ne" Bruce laughed happily with his lap full of friend.

"As long as you are in it Bruce, the good gut will always win then. You are the bestest" Ton told him with huge serious eyes and Bruce smiled at the interviewer.

"See? I have the best fans in the world, all the cool ones!"

Ianto watched from behind the cameras with a wide smile as Ton kissed Bruce on his bald head and crowed, then rubbed it gently.

Damn.

We were they gonna have the talk about shaved heads?

Again?


	64. Ton the gentleman

"Jennifer" Ianto repeated slowly as the girl stood on the doorstep with an eager look on her face, "Um … you are from the group, right?"

The girl on the doorstep was swinging her wide hips so her dress swished around her, fanning out to show all the underskirts and her obvious DS was not masked by makeup as her sweet face was unblemished and full of the joy most have. She was currently smiling at Ianto as she reached out automatically for his hand to help her up the steps.

"Yeah, I am snow white!" she nodded happily, "I want my prince charming"

"TON" Ianto called as he stepped back to let her in and his son came barrelling down the stairs with glee, obviously smitten with the new girl in his life.

At least they were the same age this time, her Snow White dress sweet as was the large red ribbon in her dark had came to a bow on the top.

"I waited all day!" Ton said theatrically, "Come on, I will show you the photo album."

"I like photos" she told him with glee, "I think they are very important."

"Me too" Ton breathed with wonder at her, "Jennifer, would you like to hold my hand as we walk my dear?"

Ianto stifled the giggle as Ton theatrically offered his hand palm up and she accepted with a little curtsey then they were gone, Jack coming out of the kitchen, "Who was that?"

"Those were for tea!" Ianto scolded as he watched Jack eat the chicken nibbles still cooling for the buffet meal later.

"Lots" Jack said around a mouthful, "You always cook so much Curtis worries and brings extra to compete. Walter has to eat so much from both of you he almost hurls. Now Sam is gonna make that noodle salad thing he might!"

"Jennifer is here from the theatre group, remember her? The little one with the black bob of hair and the cute laugh like Woody Woodpecker" Ianto refocused.

"Really? She's not like … a rebound?" Jack frowned.

"Cariad, he's known her longer anyway and besides, they are just babies still. He's not about to pop the question or anything, don't worry" Ianto scolded "He wasn't cut up when he broke up, right? He was more than pleased to spend more time with Dotty when she needed her garden dug over anyway."

"I just want them all happy, I know I fuss but … he's my little man" Jack sighed as Ianto took his hand to lead him away.

Such a sweet man.

What's not to love really.


	65. will there be more?

Ben had Lovey Bug, sitting carefully on the sofa with her in his arms as he sang to her and her face seemed to glow with delight in her cousin's attentions.

"He's so good with her, loves babies" Sam said softly and Curtis nodded, his hands wringing in his lap as he ached to hold her too, also loves babies.

"Walter didn't answer the interviewer the other day, when asked what next" Sam turned to face him, seeing Curtis pull a face, "Curt?"

"He's talking about that thriller he got the script for, the one that will be filmed in Alaska for the snow … apparently Jodi Foster is tagged as well as Denzel Washington" Curtis finally answered, "It will be at least four months away once filming begins and then there will be the voiceovers and reshoots for continuity, then the press junkets … I know I married a star but … if he takes this movie the next six months will be like ships passing in the night kinda thing. I need stability for Ben so … other than the visit over there we will have to be a single parent family for a while"

"Have you told him how you feel?" she asked.

Curtis shook his head, "It was part of the deal. I knew what I was getting into, we talked about everything before we got too serious so I wouldn't feel second fiddle. I don't, I know he loves me and the separation will kill him too but Ben needs school, I need the peaceful life and … well…."

"What else do you need" Sam asked with interest.

"Another one" Curtis hissed, "OK? I'm clucky, so damned clucky but I can't ask for one now, not with everything Walter had to do to prepare. The dieting, fitness routines, the script memorisation … a baby right now would not be helpful."

"Curtis, we cannot decide these things … after all, did you know you wanted Ben before you saw him? Seriously, I think you wanted a baby the first time but knew Ben was special. Come on, be honest."

"Well … OK. I envisaged a little tot like that, I was so sure it would be a bub but Ben here…wow. The moment I saw him I knew he was perfect, would fit my heart perfectly. His first smile and he was there, right there in my heart like no other child could be." Curtis smiled and the little boy listening from the sofa felt the swell of love from his Poppy.

"Then don't sweat it. When the gods decide you need another, they will plonk one down when you least expect it. It's how it works, Taddy will tell you the same." She patted his arm and they smiled.

Ianto was always right.


	66. snip

Imp and Ton were hunting. They were hunting Benji-Man who was currently pretending he didn't know he was the prey as he swung around a tree trunk in the back yard singing softly while his parentals swung in the hammock.

"Are you sure you are OK with this?" Walter asked again, "Alaska isn't the next planet ya know … you and Ben can come visit. Fly over for a week or something, right? You know Ben will love the fussing."

"Maybe … school holidays we could come over I guess, make it a big thing for him" Curtis nodded but Walter felt the hesitation in his husband as Curtis looked over at Ben.

"I will miss you horribly, I mean … forever like" Walter whispered, "If I can't be with you during that time I might die … imagine the long lonely jerking off over the long distance phone call … tragic."

"Stop it!" Curtis laughed softly, suddenly happy again and Walter knew he had been asking so much. Four or five months apart … they would both die a little inside.

"You know there is a solution" Ianto said as he wandered over with some food he placed on the stump nearby so they could reach, "Ben could home school and go with you both. If you take him at the start of school holidays, meet up with Walter there and he will have the apartment already set up … two weeks school holiday and then maybe have two or three weeks worth of schoolwork … what would it hurt? You could spend the middle lump of the filming there. Just four weeks apart in the beginning … maybe three after you come back? Maybe less. Walter can come home, fly back for any extra filming later … again … you can make that work."

"You think?" Curtis asked with interest.

"Seriously, he is a good little worker and I know a month worth of school work will be no problem, not like he will feel left out. We can work the skyping so I can tutor him for some school time each day if that helps."

"Oh Taddy, would you?" Curtis gushed, "That would be grand!"

Ianto smiled as he patted Cutis' arm then walked off so he could sigh without them hearing. He had just consigned himself to the time without the three of them in his personal bubble and he knew he would be the one to pine now.

Time to cut those apron strings I guess.


	67. it will be OK

It was done.

Walter would fly out, two weeks later his family would follow and would remain with him for the next thw and a half months. Ianot felt like he was tearing off a limb as he held Ben in his lap and tred to look brave as the little boy gushed about the speail suitcase he had chosen.

"like a big lay bug so Lovey Bug can be with us … sort of" Ben said happily, "I just need the photo of all of us ... and I'm ready."

"The big family one Dotty took?" Ianto guressed, "Of all of us?"

"Yeah!" Ben nodded happily, "then I can talk to you still."

"Well … maybe if I got you a cellphone with an international number you call call home whenever you need to" Ianto countered, Ben's eyes widening with glee.

"You know … you are clever" Ben said after a while, "It would not be too big?"

Ianto knew what he meant and pulled him close, "No, not too expensive. I got one for Babs when she went off with Walt to film their first overseas movie together. I know we can afford it, not to big of a cost at all darling. Besides, you know I will want to hear all about things and it means you can call without asking for the phone all the time."

"I love you Grandy" Ben said softly, his hands clasping at Ianto, "How do I be OK without you?"

"You won't be" Ianto swallowed, "I will be right there in the phone, right there beside you whenever you call and I will try to behave and not cry too much for all the missing you."

"Awwwwww, my Grandy" Ben gushed happily, nothing like the scared little boy they had first seen, he was now confident with more thn enough Harkness-Jones injected into his heart to be a bloody nutta.

As it should be.

Ianto made them that way by hook or by crook.

Lovely man.


	68. don't repeat my mistakes

"So, flying out in a few days" Jack sat on the edge of his son's bed, watching him carefully lay some suits on it for Curtis to place in the travel bags. So much like Ianto as he examined his ties and chose some.

"I will get there, start the final read-throughs and prepare for the filming, we have things pretty much memorized now but nothing like being on location to make you feel the script" Walter smiled as he looked at a tie Jack recognised as Ianto's. "I will settle into the little villa and when Curtis and Benji fly out in two weeks it will be ready with some creature comforts already sorted."

"When you were young I put so much into work, I focused on providing a home and felt like if I wasn't the MAN I was failing your Taddy. You know, a lot of arguments brewed and bubbled under the surface of our relationship for bloody years. Ianto not wanting to complain when he knew I felt so good doing it. Son, jobs come and go, money is never going to be a bother. The money you have already made, the family trust Taddy and I set up, all the money we have … you never have to work again. The day you say no more, we will not feel like you skipped out." Jack said gently as Walter turned to listen, "I know you love acting and while young you want to cash in and I applaud that but … remember…. You do it for your family. Without them you have nothing. Make sure you have gaps between projects, or choose projects that have you together as a family. Teach Benji that family comes first, it took me a while to get it. Taddy worked so damned hard to make me see that all the blood sweat and tears were nothing without his arms to soothe the aching at the end of the day."

Walter sat on the bed "You think this is a mistake?"

"No. No son, I think this is a wonderful opportunity and Taddy will make sure it all works … for all of you. But it shouldn't be his job anymore. It's yours now. Baby, I love you so much, am so damned proud but seeing myself in you is not always a good thing. I was a first class arsehole. A lot. Taddy forgave, forgave, forgave, exploded, ranted, forgave, cried … gods. That was the worst. Seeing him grieve for something I know I might have fixed … even if I couldn't really after the fact. Do this job, revel in it and let Ben see that a good man provides. Then take a break. Let your family exist in a bubble. Yeah?"

"And then?"

"Well … another TV show? Something here? Curtis needs that baby, he is practically slathering at the bit when he sees Lovey Bug. Give it a year or so, then another movie will come along that will sing."

Walter nodded as his father helped him with something he had been worrying bout. He now saw a way forward and knew Dad was right.

Curtis was desperate to love another little one.

So was he.


	69. and so ... off they go until next time

Curtis stood with his face schooled as he held Ben's hand.

"Two months, barely. I will be there for you" Walter said as he leaned down to hug his son, "We will skype every day until we come home and I know your Grandy will be there to help, OK?"

"It's a lifetime" Ben sighed.

"I love you" Walter whispered softly, "My lovely boy. I love you so much and even dream of you to be happy, Ok?"

Ben lit up "really? Dreams of me?"

"Yes, when we are all done lets go to the lake, first weekend yeah? We will all go and enjoy a little holiday, just us. We will go fishing on the lake, take the bikes for a zoom. Just you, me and Poppy. Yeah?"

"Yeah" Ben smiled, "And we will do sledding on the location?"

"Yeah, and we all come to spend Christmas there so you better have a tree sorted" Ianto crooned happily, Ben squealing as he realised the time of year. "It will be such a white Christmas with eggnog and real getting snowed in and stuff"

"And pressies!" Ben gushed, "Like … Santa will know right?"

"I will write him and let him know" Ianto assured him, "I have to remind him about Lovey Bug. She still needs registering at the North Pole Registry Service"

"And when you get back, there will be a second Christmas with the big things we couldn't bring on the plane" Jack promised, Ianto hiding his horror at the thought of what that could mean. With Jack … it might mean anything.

Gods.

"Don't worry, we will just be a phone call away" Ianto crooned as he pulled Ben in for another kiss, "I shall die little bits until then my darling."

"I love you Grandy" Ben sighed, then looked at Ianto's parentals watching and waiting for their cuddles too and he leaned in to whisper to his Great-Grandy "Take care of him, won't you Gee-Gee"

Eugene nodded as he whispered back, "Don't worry Benji-Man, I will look after him."

"Good-bye Grandy" Walter leaned in to kiss him once he rose from Walter and James accepted his weepy husband as he shook Walter's hand and held it for a moment.

"So proud" he managed to grunt out and Walter smiled, offering his hand to his son and Curtis took Ben's backpack for him.

Ianto waved until they turned the corner and then let out a sob as he turned into Jack's chest and Jack held him as they waited to see them emerge down on the tarmac, heading for the private jet the studio had waiting.

Their lovely man and his family.

Imp and Monkey waved as they pressed against the glass for Walter to look up and wave then looked at one another before swinging around and pulling their pants down to rest bare bottoms to the glass.

Jack held Ianto a bit tighter lest he turn around and see.

Ton face palmed perfectly.

.

.

.

.

Well, 69. That's it for this part. We will pick up after Christmas … sorry … you know the rules. If you want the Christmas Special you need to wait for Christmas … don't worry. There is much more yet.

Do I hear the pitter patter of more little feet?


End file.
